Cheater never wins
by Solaris
Summary: Lady Jaye dons a disguise to follow Flint around and what she finds out shocks her. Lady Jaye breaks off her romance with Flint for good.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Cheater never wins.  
Authors: Beth Brownell and Becky Blair  
Summary: Lady Jaye dons a disguise to follow Flint around and what she finds out shocks her.  
Rating: PG13  
Feedback: Desired.  
Pairing: Lady Jaye/Flint, Flint/OFC, Lady Jaye/Wild Bill  
Disclaimer: G.I. Joe and all names and likenesses associated with, is the property of Hasbro International, Marvel Comics and Devil's Due Comics. Becky Blair owns Angela Locksbury. Bianca Abernathy is owned by Devona.  
Author's Note: My friend Becky and I chatted about how obsessive Flint or his real name of Dash is towards Lady Jaye that he could cheat on her and try to get away with it. Dash could easily cheat on Alison and not be at all concerned about what she would feels as he wrongly believes that Alison would stick by him no matter what. What happens in the story could very well happen to her because of his belief that he will always have her but when she loses her trust in him, he loses her for good or could it be temporary. To find out, you'll have to read the story to find out. If you do not like this type of story, you may click out of this story and not read it.

**Cheater never wins.**

Alison wondered why Dash was acting so odd of the past three months. She decided to follow him in disguise for a few days to see what he was doing as it was not normal for him to be so odd. Shana watched her best friend get disguised. "I seriously don't know why you are worrying about this, Alison."

"Shana, every time his pager goes off, he leaps at it and hides the number. He calls the number and talks in code and I know it is a code for a meeting place. I just need to know who he is meeting all this time." Alison stated, as she donned her black wig and placing sunglasses on.

"Should I come with you?" Shana asked. She started to get up from her bed.

"No, I'm fine. I need to do this myself," Alison replied, as she headed out of the door and headed for the town Dash was heading off to by the homing device she had put on him. She followed him at a reasonable distance and parked far enough away for him not to notice her then sat there watching as he ordered a drink and tapped his foot as he looked around waiting for someone to arrive.

And it wasn't long before his date showed up and Alison couldn't believe her eyes that Dash's so called date was - another woman! How could he betray her like that? She at first thought that it was his sister but then, he kissed her and it was no brotherly kiss either – it was a kiss of lovers! She knew that kiss as he gave it to her many times. Her right hand grabbed her camera and shot off several photos of them still kissing. She got what she wanted and quickly started her car up and headed for base, not really knowing what she should do now that she saw her boyfriend of many years in the arms of another.

Shana was reading one of her books when Alison came walking into the room. "So did you find where he went off to . . . Alison? What's wrong?"

"Shana, Flint's a . . . I found him . . . with . . .." Alison started to say.

"You found with whom?" Scarlett asked, getting up from her belly.

"Another woman. He has been cheating on me with this other woman, Scarlett." Alison admitted to her.

"Oh no! Oh Alison!" Scarlett got up from her bed and hugged her friend. "What will you do now?"

"I don't know." Alison replied.

"You need to confront him, Alison!" Shana said.

"I know I will have to confront him about this other woman but the thing is I am not sure how to do it," Alison said looking at her best friend.

"You got proof that he was seen with another woman, right, Alison?" asked Shana, looking at the camera in her hand.

"Yes, the proof is within the camera." Jaye replied, holding up the camera.

"Then, lets get the proof we need to confront him with." Shana said.

"I'll do the confronting myself." Jaye informed her. Jaye went to her desk and turned on her computer. She hooked up the digital camera and downloaded the pictures. When she looked over the photos, she got more pissed off at Flint, she had remained loyal to him by not seeing anyone else while dating him, but it now looked to her that he didn't feel the same way about it - by cheating on her. Was there something missing in their relationship? She didn't know as they had a good relationship and they did have sex though she had always stated that he wears condoms, as getting her pregnant was not a good thing in their line of work. But the thing was why would he cheat on her?

"So how did the pictures come out, Jaye?" asked Shana.

"They came out great. There is no chance for him to back out of it as I have photographic evidence to his cheating ways." Alison replied angrily.

Shana looked at her. "While you were doing that, I called the gate and told them to call me when Flint returns to base."

"Thanks Shana. When he gets back, I'm going to confront him about this." Jaye stated.

"Want me to make sure that the others are there to make sure that he doesn't try anything with you? Really make him regret ever cheating on you?" Shana asked.

"No. I don't think he'll do anything to me." Jaye said in a mixture of anger and sadness.

"Jaye, I'm going to get a few guys to hang around their cars but be within them listening to their radios so if you need their help, just yell." Shana stated, as she hurried out of the room towards the recreation room where she asked Roadblock and Gung-Ho to hang out in their vehicles while Alison was talking with Flint as she is probably going to break up with him.

"But why would Jaye break up with Flint, Scarlett?" asked Gung-Ho.

Scarlett looked at them both. "Promise you won't say anything to anyone about this."

"We promise," They said. Scarlett smiled as she told them what Jaye had seen, they headed off to the garage to listen to music and to chat about how cruel Flint was to Alison cheating on her like that with another woman.

Jaye printed off the pictures and put them in an envelope. She was trying really hard not to cry. She had to be strong about this. She quickly changed into jeans, a t-shirt and waited. It was only thirty minutes later, did the phone ring as she answered it she hoped it wasn't the MP at the gate but it was. Flint had just arrived at the base gate. She told him to let him in. She hung up the phone, grabbed her envelope and headed down to the garage to confront Flint with what she found out. Flint tapped his hand on the wheel waiting for the MP to permit him in, usually it didn't take this long for them to let him in, it was a look at his ID and his face and a wave into the base. Flint didn't like being held up for anything and he was going to talk to Hawk about the MPs at the gate holding him up in getting into the base when he finished parking his car and heading in. He drove into the parking garage, parked, turned off his car and got out only to see Alison walking towards him with an envelope under her arm. He smiled big towards her as he started to back up to his car thinking he and she were going to be going on a mission together.

"Flint, remain where you are. There is no mission. I need to show you something." Alison stated, as she reached his car.

"Show me what?" Flint asked, as he looked towards her.

She handed him the envelope. "Take a look." Her face remained impassive.

He looked at her as his fingers opened the envelope and then glanced down at the photos. "That's not me,"

Alison looked at him. "It was you, Flint. I tracked you there where you sat there and waited for this woman to show up and you immediately started to kiss her passionately and no, don't even say she is just a friend because friends do not kiss like that!"

"How did you track me, you didn't even know where I was going?" Flint exclaimed, still not believing that she had followed him.

"I put a tracer on your car when I was in it last time, just for something like this." Alison replied. Not letting him onto the fact that the tracer was hidden inside his hat that he always wore. She knows that Flint would tear the insides of his car up searching for it. "Please tell me this was a one time deal with this woman?" Flint went silent and looked away. He had nothing to counter her claims. "So it wasn't a one time deal with this woman? Did you have sex with her?" asked Jaye. He nodded. "Condoms?"

Flint spoke, "We wore condoms but for one night, I didn't have any with me and we went without."

Jaye looked at him. "Are you that fucking stupid, Flint to fuck a woman without a condom on your dick? You know the diseases that are out there!"

"I know and I got myself tested for the AIDs virus, I'm clean." Flint replied.

"You assume to be clean, you have to keep checking yourself every six months to be sure you don't have it! It isn't just a one time blood test to find out if your clean or not!" Alison roared. "You could have passed it to me! Damn it Flint what if the condom broke when you were with me?!" Jaye was hurt beyond reason.

Flint tried to speak but Alison kept on railing at him about how cruel he was fucking another woman and then coming back to her. Did she mean nothing to him to the point where he would go off and fuck another woman after all the promises of loyalty he talked about and here he was with proof in his hands of his discretion with another woman? She finally slapped his face and screamed, "Flint, you and I are over! Go fuck your new woman now! You and I are over!" and she turned and stormed away, noticing Gung-Ho and Roadblock standing by their car watching and hearing everything but she didn't care anymore. She kept walking not caring where she was going. All she wanted was to put as much distance between her and him as she could. She was so furious and hurt.

Flint tried to go after her but Gung-Ho and Roadblock blocked him from doing so.

"Just leave her, Flint. You killed your relationship with her by what you done to her. She was damn loyal to you, never dating another guy and you always said you would be loyal to her. I guess remaining loyal didn't mean jackshit to you!" Gung-Ho yelled at him.

Flint just pushed past him and walked off never noticing the envelope that he had under his arm fell to the ground.

Roadblock saw it and picked it up and looked at the photos. "Oh God! He actually cheated on her! Look, Gung-Ho, look what he did."

"I don't believe it!" Roadblock said, as he looked at the photos. "I cannot believe that he actually cheated on her."

Jaye went back to her suite, still steaming with fury as she slammed the door shut. She screamed out and slid down the door, burying her face in her hands and her knees. Shana was sitting on the bed waiting for her to return still reading her book when she saw Jaye come in, slam the door and started to cry out. Her heart broke as she went to her friend and wrapped her arms around her and held her, gently rocking her back and forth not saying a word, knowing that just her comforting arms was needed for Jaye.

Meanwhile, Gung-Ho and Roadblock went to Hawk's office to see if they could get any justice for Alison by getting Flint off base for good. Duke was there by pure luck. They both told them what happened and then threw the photos of Flint's indiscretion onto the desk to both Duke and Hawk's shock. They both knew how loyal Jaye was to Flint but now they saw how '_unloyal_' he was to her by cheating on her with another woman.

Duke looked at the photos. "Who took them?"

"Lady Jaye did herself, sir." Roadblock replied.

Duke shook his head, "I'll go see Jaye and see how she's handling."

Gung-Ho looked at him. "She'll need a new boyfriend as she dumped Flint."

Duke looked back at Gung-Ho and asked, "She dumped him?"

"Yup, wouldn't you if you found out that your girl was getting poked by another man, Duke? Especially after the girl had promised to remain loyal to you?" Gung-Ho replied.

Duke nodded. "Maybe Red can help with that. I'll talk to her about it." He walked out the door and walked towards the female barracks.

As soon as Duke appeared at the door, the yell Man on the floor started to be heard from the female troops, which alerted all women to close their doors in a hurry as most were dressing with their doors open. Duke knew why they made the call go out as he accidentally walked in on one of the girls getting dressed that he was going to talk to. He noticed the door that Alison and Shana roomed in together was closed and he could hear crying within the room itself. He knocked on the door gently and spoke, "Red, it's me, Duke. Can I come in?"

The sound of soft talking could be heard and then someone getting up and walking away then a door shutting before the door was opened by Shana. "Not really a good time right now Conrad." Shana said to her boyfriend.

"I know about Flint cheating on Jaye. I want to see her, Red, to let her know I'm here for her," Conrad replied.

"I'll let her know but for now she's not in the mood to talk to anyone, she's hurt really bad by what Flint did to her, betraying her like that even after they had promised to remain loyal to each other," Shana stated.

Duke sighed. "I admit I didn't believe it at first."

"Neither did I till I saw the photos of him kissing the bitch," Shana replied.

"When I saw the photos . . . I wanted to go find Flint and deck him one for hurting Jaye like that." Duke said.

"I want to do the same myself, after his promise to her and what does he do but go behind her back which probably was for months, screwing this other woman and from what Jaye told me he even did his mistress without a condom."

"That prick! He knows what kinds of diseases are out there!" Conrad yelled.

Jaye lay on her bed slightly curled up as her phone rang. She didn't answer it just let it ring until the answering machine picked it up. She heard Flint's voice telling her to pick up. She just covered her head with a pillow. She heard the distinctive click telling her he hung up then her cell phone immediately started ringing. She knew it was Flint trying her on her cell, she let it ring through to her voice mail. She got up from her bed and as tempting as it was to pitch the cell phone out the window, she turned it off instead. She looked at her photo of her and Flint on one of their vacations that they took last year, she grabbed it and started to rip the photo out of it and tore it to pieces, rushed to the door, flung it open to see Scarlett and Duke standing there. She flung the ruined photograph at Duke, snapping at the same time. "Take that back to that fucking asshole! Tell that fucking prick of a friend of yours not to call me anymore or I'll consider it harassment!" and slammed the door shut once again.

Duke looked at the door. "He really hurt her,"

Scarlett nodded. "He really did and he lost her for good this time. She will never take him back and he should accept it and move on."

Duke shook his head sadly. "The sad thing is, he will fight tooth and nail to get her back."

"But she will not accept anything from him. Look what she did to her favorite photo of them, she tore it up." She held up a part of the photograph that Jaye had thrown out of the room at Duke.

Duke bent down and picked the torn up photo. "I guess there is no way they will get back together now."

"I do not think she is even interested in getting him back ever. He betrayed her trust and his vow of remaining loyal to her with another woman." Scarlett replied, as they walked down the hall to the stairs.

"I'll tell Hawk what has happened and that Flint needs to give Jaye space for the time being. He might even send Flint off on a solo mission to give Jaye time to get over him." Duke stated.

"You might also want to tell him to let Dash know that he shouldn't call her either. Let her have time to get a grip with his betrayal before talking with her again . . . if she lets him that is. By how things look, I doubt that she will ever let him talk to her about this." Scarlett said.

Duke shrugged. "Maybe," He told his girlfriend. "Jaye is usually pretty good about things once she cools down. I just still can't believe he did this. She was the best thing that happened to him. Maybe it's a Cobra plot or something to break up one of the best team we have." He shook his head.

"I don't know, maybe Mainframe can see if this girl who Flint cheated on Jaye with is a Cobra agent. I have a copy of the photo that clearly shows her face."

Scarlett said, holding up a photo. "Then, lets go see if this girl is a Cobra agent."

Duke smiled as they headed off to see Mainframe, in hopes of it being a Cobra plot to turn their best team members apart.

It took them only five minutes at a fast run to get to Mainframe's computer room and only a minute to tell him what's up. He took the photo and scanned it into his computer and waited till it got up and then he started to run it through the Cobra IDs. "It'll be a bit, but if she's a Cobra and we caught her before, she'll be in here." Mainframe told them.

"I want her investigated to see if she's on Cobra's or Extensive Enterprises payroll. Remember how that twin, can't remember which one, has the hots for Jaye." Duke stated.

"Yeah, he would do something like that to get Flint out of the way." Mainframe replied, as he typed away on his keyboard searching the files of employees of EE to see if her picture was there as the files of Cobra came up with nothing on the woman. "Where do you think he found her at, Duke?"

"I don't know, Mainframe, I just don't know." Duke replied, shocked that the woman that Flint cheated on could possibly a civilian. "Check the Army, Navy, Marines, Seals and the Air Force IDs. She has to be a military personal."

"Right," Mainframe said, as his fingers flew over the keyboards searching for the woman but the search came up with nothing but without a name to the face, the woman could be there but they were not seeing her. "Without a name to her photo, we might not even know if she is or not one of them. We need her name, Duke."

"We'll have to find it. I still want her tailed. I want to know if she's some down on her luck woman that they hired to go after him." Duke said.

Scarlett nodded. "But we would need to know her name."

Duke looked at her. "And that means talking with Dash about the woman he cheated with,"

Scarlett looked at Conrad. "He's your friend, you might be able to get more out of him then I can as he'll just ask me how she is doing,"

"Alright," Duke said with a sigh. "I'm going." He left and made his way back to the officer's barracks and once there knocked on Flint's door.

The sound of someone running to the door was heard as the door swung open fast. "Jaye, I knew you be . . . uh, hi Conrad, I was expecting Lady Jaye to be here, what's up?"

"We need to talk . . . ." Conrad spoke, as he walked past him into his room, "And close the door. I want to know about the woman you cheated with. Who is she?"

"That's none of your business." Flint said, closing the door.

"I'm making it my business." Duke said, crossing his arms over his chest and looking right at his best friend.

"It really isn't any of your business who she is, Conrad." Dash growled defensively.

"So you could be screwing a possible Cobra agent and not know it." Conrad said. He hoped that question would make him spit out her name and maybe more information that he knows about her.

Flint just stared at him. "Seriously, she's no Cobra agent."

"Then, you won't mind if you give me her first and last name so I can double check her out. If she is an agent of Cobra, you may be in some big trouble," Duke replied.

"She isn't!" Flint snapped angrily.

"Then, what is her name?" Duke asked, his pen and paper ready to take down the name.

"Angela Locksbury." Flint growled at him.

"There, that wasn't so hard." Duke stated, as he walked towards the door. "Oh, I suggest not calling Lady Jaye; she may consider your calls to be attempts at trying to get her back. Just let her cool down and then try to talk to her."

"But what if after I do that, that she doesn't want to talk to me?" Flint asked.

"Then, accept that you lost her for good." Duke replied, as he walked out of the room letting the door close behind him leaving Flint in the room in silence. Duke quickly made his way back to Mainframe.

Mainframe glanced behind him to see Duke walking fast into the room and handed him the note he wrote the name on. "Angela Locksbury, okay. Let's see if she's in the military first then we try Cobra."

The military scans turned out nothing at all. Mainframe's fingers flew over the keyboards hoping that this Angela person was a Cobra agent, but the results were . . . "Nothing! She's not military nor a Cobra agent. There is nothing in our banks about her."

"So try FBI, CIA and the police records," Duke requested, as he placed his hand on his shoulder. "We need to find out who she is."

"She could also be someone that's new to Cobra." Scarlett suggested.

Duke looked at his girlfriend. "That is possible. But she doesn't look like someone who Cobra would pick out to be a fighter for them. But then, the girl could be a spy for them too."

Mainframe searched the files of the FBI, CIA, and the police records to find nothing on the woman. He decided to go for school records since all of them were now connected onto the internet. He did a search for her ID there, hoping beyond hope that she could possibly be a teacher.

"I want an address, phone number, everything on her and I want her watched." Duke ordered.

Mainframe looked at him. "If we find her as a teacher, Duke, but I'm on it."

"She probably is a teacher, close by too." Duke replied. His instincts were usually very spot on.

"Try the Department of Motor Vehicles or the Department of Vital Statistics." Scarlett suggested.

Mainframe was still working on the teachers' when the scan stopped. "I think I got her! She's a teacher with the Las Vegas middle school R-3."

"What's she doing here then?" Duke wondered.

"Maybe I can find out why? Hang on." Scarlett said, whipping out her cell phone and tapped in the code to make her cell private and dialed a number. "Yes, does a Angela Locksbury work there?"

The woman on the other end of the phone said something. "Is she there, may I speak with her, it's about a job she inquired about with Great Southern High School." Scarlett stated. Scarlett motioned for a pad and pen quickly. "Oh, she's on sick leave. Since when? Yesterday, oh okay, I'll call back when she's there. I have your number. Thank you." Scarlett hung up the phone. "She has been on '_sick_' since yesterday, which is the same time, Flint was getting those weird pages."

"Las Vegas is 300 miles from here. Why would she come this far just for a roll in the hay?" Duke wondered out loud.

"Well, it is Friday afternoon, Flint probably figured he could bed Jaye and her down this weekend and have no problems at all about it, till his little mistress ended up being revealed." Scarlett stated.

"Find out where she's staying." Duke ordered.

Mainframe did a hack of the local hotels' computers since it was easy for him to do. It didn't take long to find where she was hoteled up at and it was three towns away from the base. "So who are you going to call to do the watch on the girl, Duke? Flint might have warned her to get out of town by now?"

"I doubt he'll tell her to get out of the town, but Scarlett and I will be observing her and see what happens." Duke stated.

Meanwhile, Flint was already heading for the town to see her, he wanted to scream knowing that he had lost his girlfriend of so many years but he really didn't care as he knew she would return to him, he was her honey to her bee.

Meanwhile back in the computer room Mainframe let out a triumphant cry.

"I take it you found it." Duke said.

"Yes, she's located at . . . " Mainframe stated.

At the same time Mainframe was stating the name to Duke and Scarlett, Angela was excited as she had good news to tell her boyfriend of the past three months. She made sure that she looked as sexy as possible for his arrival which should be not too long as he told her that he would be there at 5pm to take her to dinner.

At 5pm, Flint knocked on her door, knowing that this will be the last visit as he had to regain Lady Jaye as his girlfriend fast which meant ending his relationship with her here and now.

"Hi Dash, this is going to be a great night for us. I have long stem strawberries and whip cream. I love the way you run the whip cream covered strawberry over my breasts and then run your tongue over it to lick it off." Angela whispered, as she kissed him as she pulled him into her room.

"Angela, we need to talk . . . about us," Dash stated.

Angela pulled away from him. "Oh?"

"Yes, this is goodbye. I can't see you no more." Dash said, looking at her.

"But I thought you said that you would have good news for me tonight? I got all prettied up for you! I even have a dinner reservation at our favorite restaurant!" Angela exclaimed.

"I can't, my girl Alison just dumped me and I want to get her back and I have to, I need her." He turned away from her and headed for the door. "Goodbye Angela." And with that spoken, he was out the door.

"DASH!" Angela screamed, flinging the roses and the vase at the door shattering the vase, as she crumbled to the floor.

Flint didn't look back. He went right to his car and left.

Back at the base, Alison had curled up on the couch watching the television, she said nothing to anyone. Just then, the phone rang. She grabbed it and looked at the number that showed up, it was no number she knew as she clicked the answer button. "Hello?"

"Alison? You don't know me but I have been fucking your boytoy, Dash. He's a loser, he doesn't love you, he loves me. He's going to be marrying me." spoke the woman on the other end of the phone.

"What?" asked Jaye.

"He's mine, now, don't try to get him back." And then the line went dead.

Jaye looked at the phone and wondered who the hell that was on her phone. She dialed Dial Tone so he could trace that call. But unfortunately, he couldn't trace the call but the number he found listed for one Angela Locksbury. Alison met up with Duke and Scarlett, she informed them what happened and that the woman who was dating Dash had called her.

"How did she get your number?" Duke asked.

"Maybe she took it from his wallet?" Scarlett suggested.

"Or maybe, he gave it to her in case something happened to him while on their dates and that she was to call Jaye asap?" Mainframe suggested. They looked at him surprised. "What? That's what I did with my girl. Told her to keep a number secret only to use if we're on a date together and someone uhm . . . kidnaps me to call the number and tell the person on the other end what happened. She knows I'm military and someone that certain people would like to have."

"So Flint could have done that with her and now she's using it to torment Jaye," Scarlett stated.

"Think about it. He would never have given her Jaye's number. He would have given mine or Roadblock's." Duke said.

"Maybe . . . but he knows that Jaye would alert the others while rushing to his rescue." Mainframe stated.

"But why don't you ask Flint who is the person to contact if he was kidnapped while on a date with his mistress?"

"I sure he wouldn't give her Jaye's number," Duke replied.

"But what if he did and he knew that his mistress would be revealed in such a way to Jaye if he was kidnapped?" Mainframe stated.

"But why would she start calling me now?" asked Alison.

Scarlett looked at her. "The only thing I can think of is that he dumped her so he could win you back, Jaye."

"He is out of his mind to think that I would return to his cheating ass! If he cheated on me once, what says he will not go cheat on me again?" asked Jaye. "No, he will not be getting me back at all . . . more like ever. He has lost me for good."

"Let's just monitor where Jaye's incoming calls are coming from." Duke said.

Mainframe nodded as he put a tap on Alison's cell phone for incoming calls.

"I'm going for a run." Jaye said to everyone then turned to leave.

Scarlett nodded as she watched her leave the room. "She's hurt by what Flint did to her."

"I know, she and Flint actually talked about getting married, now that's off for good." Duke said.

"The bad thing is in this mess is that they will have to work together still or unless we can get Hawk to make Flint go on a leave for a few weeks and let Jaye get over this." Mainframe stated.

Flint saw Jaye head for the running field; he knew he should tell her that he dumped his mistress for her and that they should get back together. He followed her.

Jaye noticed that someone was following her so she stopped and turned to see Flint walking towards her with a smile on his face. '_How can he walk up to her with a smile on his face when he just ruined our relationship with some bloody bitch! I'm going to tell him off, that bastard!_' "Whatever you have to say, jackass, I do not want to hear it! You betrayed me and the trust we built for some whore!"

"Angela isn't a whore, Jaye. It was a mistake for me to even do that with her." Flint stated.

"Then, why didn't you stop fucking her and seeing her after the first time, asshole!" Jaye roared.

Flint's jaw had dropped when she started to yell at him and he knew he had no explanation to why he kept on seeing Angela. "I'm sorry, Jaye, I dumped her this afternoon. I told her . . . ."

"That you two would be getting married! I know all about your little plan on getting married to her! The bitch called me! You have lost me, Dash, for good. Never approach me again!" Jaye turned on her heel and started to jog away from him, leaving him stunned.

'_I lost you for good, no, I will win you back once again, Jaye._' Flint said mentally. He turned away from the track and headed to see Duke to see what he could do to bring Jaye back into his life again.

Duke went to his office to catch up on some paperwork and to try to figure out what he could say to Hawk about his best team. "Hawk, I need to talk to you. It's important. We can no longer depend on Flint and Jaye working together anymore. Flint cheated on Jaye with another woman. I do not think that keeping them paired up on the team will be a good idea. No, no, that's not good." Duke said, to himself as he paced within his office.

Flint knocked on Duke's door hoping he would have a good idea on how to win Jaye back. "Duke, can I talk with you?"

Duke quit pacing. "Enter."

Flint entered the room, he noticed the okay look on his friend's face and then the I'm not very happy with you look. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?! You damn well know what's wrong, Flint! You fucking cheated on Jaye! With another woman!" Duke roared. "You ruined the team! She won't have anything to do with you, man!"

"I dumped Angela this evening." Flint admitted to him.

"So you dumped your mistress and now she's calling Jaye!" Duke spat out. Flint looked at him in shock.

Just then, another male voice was heard behind Flint. "Flint cheated on Lady Jaye?" asked Hawk shocked, as he stepped into the room. He had heard yelling from the other side of the wall and knew Duke was chewing someone out, so he came to see if he could calm his second in command down. But what he didn't expect to hear was that Flint had cheated on Lady Jaye.

"Yes, Hawk. This dumbass ruined the best thing that ever happened to him." Duke said, gesturing with his hands.

Hawk looked at Flint who was glaring at Duke. "Okay, Flint, sit down and tell me why you went off and ruined one of the best teams that I have? And no lying about it either. I want to hear everything."

Flint looked at Hawk and he knew he had to admit to everything that he had done. "It started about six months ago. I was waiting for the guys at the bar in town. I just finished my beer when another replaced it. I looked at the barkeep and he pointed to a lovely blond hair female at the other end. I took the beer down to her and thanked her, we ended up talking till late when we went to a local hotel, I think she walked me there and allowed me to crash on part of her bed. I think we ended up having drunk sex, I think I used protection though; I did take notice of a used condom in the trash can. I just thought it was a one time thing but I kind of liked her and we made plans to meet again the next weekend and from there it started. I told her this evening that I was no longer going to be seeing her. I want to get back with Lady Jaye."

"And why would, should she take you back?" Hawk asked, arms folded across his chest.

"After all, Flint, you did betray her with another woman." Duke stated, looking at him seriously.

"But I broke up with her!" Flint exclaimed.

"But you lost Jaye before you broke up with your mistress. If you had done that before Jaye found out about your mistress, I think you might have kept her but you didn't and now you don't have either of them." Duke replied.

"But . . . I!" Flint started to say.

"Enough, Flint. We know, you broke up with your mistress so you could have Jaye back, but from how she sounds, she doesn't want you back at all. You seriously hurt her and you do not deserve to have her back. So stay away from her," Hawk snapped at him.

"You need to give her time." Duke said to his old buddy. "Her heart is wounded and that needs time to heal."

"Just leave her alone for right now." Hawk amended. "You'll know when you can approach her again."

"And if you really want her back get that woman to quit calling her." Duke said exasperated.

"She's calling her?" Hawk asked in surprise. "How did she get her number?!" He demanded.

"I swear I didn't give it to her. She must have gotten it out of my wallet somehow." Flint answered, not at all happy that Angela was calling Jaye.

Hawk and Duke looked serious at Flint. "Now don't lie to us about not giving your mistress's her phone number. You know all of us gave our SO or family members phone numbers to get word to the base in case someone kidnaps us."

"I swear! I didn't give it to her." Flint retorted.

"Then how in God's green Earth did she get Jaye's cell phone!" Hawk roared, angrily.

"I don't know. I don't even carry a phone book that has all my friends numbers in it! The only book that has the numbers in it is my address caddy on my desk back home. But she wouldn't have looked through it. I never took her . . . home. We always met away from my place." Flint stated.

"Maybe she got it off your cell phone." Duke suggested.

"I don't know, I never went out of the room without . . . it." Flint looked shocked after he said those words. "Oh no, there was times when I would take showers at the hotel when she could have flipped through the address book. But I have Jaye's name down as Jaye, no other name, just Jaye. She wouldn't know if Jaye's a boy's name or a girl,"

"Maybe she overheard you talk about Jaye in your sleep? Did she ask you any strange or odd questions, Flint?" asked Hawk.

"Eh . . . no . . . yes, she did. She asked if I was gay. I told her that I wasn't and she dropped the questions, I didn't think of it anymore." Flint replied.

"That is where she got Jaye's number. I'm going to have to have her change it now." Hawk stated.

Flint looked at him. "Are you sure she'll want to change it? She likes that number? She could have the number blocked instead?"

"Yeah Hawk, she's got a famous number, 967-5309." Duke reminded.

Hawk just rolled his eyes. "The number the woman is calling from . . . can it be disconnected?"

"It's from a hotel." Duke answered.

"What do you think we should do, Duke? Figure out how to trace the call directly to that phone she's using?" asked Hawk.

"Mainframe or Dial tone can do that?" Duke suggested.

Hawk nodded. He turned to Flint. "Which hotel and what's the room number."

Flint said the hotel and the room number she was in. He hoped that the girl would be stopped before anymore calls came to Lady Jaye and destroys more of his relationship with her.

Hawk sent a team to trail the woman. "Now you tell either me or Duke if she keeps contacting you."

Flint nodded and was dismissed.

**The next chapter is coming next.**


	2. Chapter 2

Authors' Note: Thank you to all who have reviewed and placed this story in their favorites. We appreciate it very much.

Now onto the next chapter of Cheater never wins.

Chapter Two.

It had been two weeks since that fateful day where Jaye caught Flint. The woman contacted her several times to harass her using a different number each time, but she told no one about it. This time she called Jaye happened to be in the in the recreation room sitting by the TV. She didn't hear or notice Flint enter until he angrily snatched the phone from her and put it to his ear.

"Dash is mine, don't try to win him back, he's mine." Spoke the woman's voice.

Just as Flint was about to say something, the sound he heard was a dial tone. Angela had hung up the phone. "She has been calling you regularly hasn't she, Jaye?"

Jaye merely nodded.

Flint grabbed the cell and grabbed Jaye's hand and hauled her to Duke who had just emerged from the office with Hawk. "She has been calling her again on a regular basis, Duke."

"What? Jaye, why didn't you inform us about it?" Duke asked, looking at her.

"Because I don't need it thrown in my face by my friends that Flint is getting married and having a baby,"

Duke looked at Flint. "You are not seriously marrying that woman, Flint?"

"I'm not, marrying her! I broke up with her over two weeks ago! And no she's not pregnant with my kid! She would have confronted me about it, if she was!" Flint snapped.

Duke looked at him. "You dumped her for another woman, I assume?"

"No, I dumped her for Lady Jaye, if she would take me back that is. I had sinned and I will not sin again." Flint said, looking at Jaye.

"As if I would take a cheating man back, how do I know you would keep your promise when you broke it once before?" Snapped Jaye.

Duke watched the two of them closely.

"But Jaye . . . ." Flint started to say.

"Yeah right, you cheated on me once before and like all cheating men, you will cheat again! I will not take that fucking chance again with you! You always talked about honesty and fidelity and yet as soon as a beautiful woman flashes her eyes at you and sends you a beer, you are there talking with her and when I ask you if you met anyone at the bar, you just say a few guy friends, had a few beers, that's all. And yet, when I ask them, they say you were off with some lady at the bar talking before drifting off to a table in the corner. You don't want me back truthfully or you would never have gone with them!" Jaye snapped.

"But Jaye . . . ." Flint started to say.

Duke placed his hand on his shoulder. "I think she has you in a spot you can't get out of Dash. You will have to give up winning her back, as you failed to not even talk to the ladies at the bar," He looked at Jaye.

"But we need to see what we can do about Angela and get her to stop these calls."

"How can we? The numbers turn up to be different hotel numbers and when we get to the hotel, the woman has checked out." Jaye asked.

"Why don't you let me change your cell number?" Duke asked again.  
"No. Why should I have to?" Jaye exclaimed.

"Well, you would be able to use your phone without worry that she's going to call you again?" Duke said.

"Nope, I'm keeping tabs and will be talking to my lawyer."

"Your lawyer?" asked Flint, looking at her.

"Yes, I'm suing her for harassment and mental torture. I have audio taped most of her calls with her knowing about me taping her calls, since she's not willing to stop calling." Jaye stated.

"But didn't you ask her to stop?" Duke asked.

"Yes, and you want to hear what she said about that, Duke? Come with me, the tapes are here." Jaye took them to her quarters with Scarlett who was out of the room, she pulled out a few tapes looked at a few of the tapes indexes before grabbing one and putting it in her tape player. "This is the first one I did of her calls after Scarlett said something about recording her calls."

_'Don't try to win him back._' spoke the voice of Angela.

_'Will you stop calling me or I will start taping your calls and sue you for harassment._' spoke the voice of Jaye.

_'As if that threat will stop me, don't try to win Dash back; he's mine and my baby's daddy. We're getting married_.' spoke the voice of Angela.

Then, they heard the dial tone.

_'It is 0600 hours in the morning_.' spoke the voice of Lady Jaye. Jaye rewound the tape and looked at them. "She knows that I have been audio taping most of her calls but she doesn't care that I am. I am also recording the date, time of each calls that she had made to me. One of my books has over two hundred calls that I have logged since she started to call me. When I hand all these tapes over to my lawyer and file the lawsuit on her, she will never be able to show her face at her school again. I will be sending the logs and the copies of the times to them and let them know what type of teacher they have in her."

"So you are going after her job as well?" asked Flint.

"Why shouldn't I? She is calling during school hours, when she should be teaching the kids but she's not. She's calling me to harass me. I can count about thirty calls she will do during the school day. They will fire her for sure. If they don't, they'll be sued as well for allowing her to harass me," Jaye stated, looking at them. "Now if you excuse me, I need to get these tapes and my logs to my lawyer, it is time to start my lawsuit against Angela Locksbury."

Flint and Duke watched as Jaye picked up the tapes and the log book that she had and followed her out of the girls' quarters to her car as she drove towards town.

Duke looked at Flint and spoke, "Your mistress is sure in a heap of trouble."

"She ain't my mistress. I haven't even seen her since I dumped her two weeks ago. You would think that she would be harassing me instead of Jaye." Flint replied.

"She must see Jaye as the reason you're not with her. Obviously she doesn't think you have a mind of your own." Duke said shaking his head.

All Flint could do was shake his head. "Sometimes I don't get women, Duke. But Angela is in for a shocker when she gets that summons to appear before the judge for harassment charges."

"Think she will show up?" asked Duke.

"I'm not sure, I only dated her for six months, I knew Jaye for longer and I shouldn't have done what I did with her." Flint stated.

"Well, cheaters never win, Flint, thought you knew that." Duke said, as he headed back to his office.

"Con." Flint said walking beside him. "I need your help. I know I screwed up but I really do want Alie back."

Duke stopped and looked at him. "I can't believe it."

"What?"

"I never thought it would happen."

What?" Flint asked in exasperation.

"You've fallen head over heels in love with someone." Duke smirked.

"I just want Alie back. I knew I hurt her but I want her back, can you help me?" asked Flint.

"Sorry, that is something that you have to do yourself as you were the one who ruined it in the first place," Duke said, walking away from him.

Flint sighed and walked in the other direction. He knew he had lost Alison for good. He knew that it would be her choice if she returned to him and even then, he knew he would never be fully trusted by her not to cheat again.

**End of Chapter Two.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors' Note**: _Thank you to all who have reviewed and placed this story in their favorites. We appreciate it very much._

_But to the Flint and Lady Jaye fans, this chapter is not going to be nice to Flint._

_Now onto the next chapter of Cheater never wins._

**Chapter Three.**

Jaye sat in her office going over some paperwork. It had been a month since she caught Flint cheating with another woman. She had found her anger at him was almost gone. She was now talking civilly with him and had even agreed to have dinner with him at the mess. She did miss talking to him. Angela hadn't called her since she was served with papers and she hoped it stays that way.

Ring! Ring!

Jaye's hand went to her cell phone and spoke, "Jaye here,"

"You are stupid to serve me papers, bitch, trying to win him back with some fake papers, eh? He still sees me and comes with me to my appointments to see my doctor about 'our' baby. He's mine, he never will be yours again, give him up bitch!" Spoke the familiar voice of Angela.

"Angela, the more you call me the worse your punishment is going to be when the judge hears about this," Jaye stated, grabbing her recording equipment that was still close by and checking to see a tape still there, turned it on immediately.

"By what, serving me with more fake papers from a fake court? Ha! Don't make me laugh, bitch, he's mine. I still see him every weekend, and he saw me this past week." Angela hissed before she hung up the phone.

Lady Jaye's hand closed the cell phone as she glared at the window. Didn't he say that he had things to do during one day and he couldn't see her for lunch? Oh that little blasted liar! He is still seeing the little bitch! Well, that does it for him, but first the lawyer will need to know about this call. I'll deal with the bastard later. She picked up her phone checked the caller ID and noticed that it didn't look like a school number or a hotel number but a residence. She hurried to Mainframe who confirmed that it was a residence number and that it was one Angela Locksbury. Mainframe looked at her in wonder. "She called me today. Flint is still seeing her. The little liar,"

"That asshole, he knows he's now getting you back and he pulls this stunt again? I hate to say this Jaye, but dump him completely, if he's still seeing her, he's still cheating." Mainframe told her.

"I think I will have no choice but to dump his cheating ass for good this time around," Jaye replied. She walked out of his office and down the hall to head outside to make the call to her lawyer. "I want you to go see the judge again and file another motion this time the intent to sue one Angela Locksbury for Stalking and Harassment. Yes, she called me again which violated the restraining order that you had served her. Yes, I'll be there shortly. Thank you." She hung up the phone.

She didn't hear Flint's voice till he got closer to her. He was smiling at her as he approached. Her smile turned to a serious look as he walked up to her. He was going to get it from her, how dare he continue to see the bitch while telling her that he stopped seeing the bitch.

"You liar!" Jaye hollered. "You told me you were done with her!!"

"Alie I am. I haven't seen her in over a month. I swear." Flint told her pleadingly.

"Not according to her!"

"She's still calling you?"

"Yes. And she told me about your little liaison and going with her to the doctor appointments!" Jaye's face was reddening.

"That's not tru..."

"Then where were you the other day when you couldn't have lunch with me?!"

"My mom's in town. I had lunch with her." Flint told her. "She's still here. You want to ask her?"

"No. I'm going to my lawyer. I'm tired of this!?"

"You want me to go with you?"

Lady Jaye looked furiously at him. "No, just listen up you fucking asshole! You lied to me over and over again and just as we are on good terms, you decide to go back to that fucking whore! Now you can go fucking live with the fucking whore! You no longer mean anything to me! Goodbye you . . . you fucking asshole!" Lady Jaye screamed at him, before storming off towards her car.

Flint stood there watching as Jaye drove out of the base towards town. He shoved his hands into his pockets and headed back to the base, knowing that he no longer had Lady Jaye as his girlfriend anymore.

Duke noticed his walk was dejected as he used that walk when he first got thrown out by Jaye. "What's wrong, Flint?"

"Jaye dumped me fully this time around," Flint replied.

"Why?"

"She thinks that I am still seeing Angela when I'm not. I was with my mom yesterday and she believes that I was with Angela."

"Did you tell her that?"

"I did but she doesn't seem to believe me or want to, Duke."

Duke looked at him shocked. "I'll go see her and explain to her."

"She's not here, she has gone off to see her lawyer; she's going to sue Angela formally and fully today." Flint said.

"So she called her again?"

"Yes and by what Jaye had told me she has a restraining order on Angela not to call her or come anywhere near her. Now, Angela has violated that order and now Jaye is going to sue her for stalking and harassment." Flint stated. "And she once again dumped me, just when I was getting her back."

Duke sighed. "I'll talk to her Dash." He said patting him on the shoulder. "I'll vouch for you."

Flint looked at him and shook his head. "She'll have to see that I am not seeing Angela anymore on her own. I can't tell her that I haven't seen her since I dumped her over a month ago."

"Are you telling me the truth, Flint?" Duke asked.

"I am telling you the truth. I haven't been with her." Flint replied. "Yesterday, I was with my mom for lunch at the hotel, over half a dozen people saw us there. Thinking back, maybe I should have invited Lady Jaye along with me, Angela wouldn't have anything to say about her being with me when Jaye would have known that she was with me at all times."

"Hindsight is always 20/20, Dash." Duke said.

"I know. Maybe you can take her out with Red or something to get something to eat and I can show up with my mother." Flint suggested.

"And have Jaye think we set her up to have her bump into you, no, Dash, I'm sorry but you will have to do it on your own." Duke stated. "As much as I would love to see you two both back together, you will have to work on it by yourself."

"But you just said you'd talk to her."

"Yes, I did. But I am stating that I will not have you bump into us having lunch just to prove that you were with your mom the other day, Flint!" Duke yelled. He looked angry at Flint before he resumed his cool self once more and spoke, "You will have to prove to Jaye you are not. That may mean finding the doctor who is tending to Angela for her pregnancy . . . !"

"But I didn't get her pregnant or she would be yelling at me!" Flint exclaimed.

Duke was taken back by the comment Flint made. ' i Why wasn't Angela yelling at Flint for getting her pregnant unless the pregnancy was faked to chase Jaye away from Flint, so Flint would return to her/i ' "Flint, I think you just might have regained Jaye! I'll talk to you later. I got to go!" With that said, Duke ran off towards the base's lawyers to talk to them about something.

Flint looked puzzled by Duke's comment and subsequent run away from him. He just flipped open his cell and dialed a number, "Hi mom, want to go out to lunch with me again? Sure, I'll be there." He walked off to his car to go see his mom.

Duke reached the base's lawyers room and stepped inside, he spoke with them about what he had said out with Flint. "How hard is it to get the pregnancy test of a woman who is a civilian?"

"Not too hard, we just need a court order to the woman's doctor to give us the pregnancy results, why do you ask? Is a woman claiming you got her pregnant, Duke?" asked one of the lawyers.

"No, but there is a woman who is claiming to be pregnant by Flint and I am seriously doubting that she is pregnant to begin with." Duke stated.

"Well, we will need her doctor's name to get the pregnancy test results from them by a court order." The lawyer replied.

"We don't know her doctor's name to start off with." Duke said.

"What you need to do is confront the woman and state to her that you don't believe she's pregnant, if she believes that it will chase Jaye away from Flint by having his best friend see the results, she might hand them right over to you, Duke." The lawyer stated.

"That is a good idea. I might do that." Duke replied.

"Get me that information and we'll take it from there." The lawyer said.

"I have a better idea." Duke said, before he hurried from the office to Scarlett and then they went to Mainframe who pulled up all the women's clinics in Las Vegas, which were a good hundred clinics. Scarlett turned her voice to a voice similar to that of Angela's from what she remembered from the voice recordings and proceeded to call each one. After two hours of trying to locate which clinic Angela saw each month, she found it – Las Vegas's women clinic for the needy. Scarlett posed as Angela and requested her pregnancy test results be faxed to a number, which they would do immediately. After she hung up the phone, they looked at each other and wondered why she went to a poor woman's clinic when they realized that a teacher's pay didn't pay that well and she didn't have the money for a better clinic but the clinic didn't confirm that it was really Angela on the phone at all, just faxed the papers to the base's lawyers.

Scarlett looked at Duke. "Think this will work, Duke?"

"I hope so, because this will be the straw that breaks or returns Jaye to Flint." Duke replied.

It was not very long before the base's lawyers came into the room and with a sad look. "She's two months pregnant, Duke."

"So why isn't she going after Flint, unless she is seeing other men at the same time as Flint?" Duke asked.

"From your observations of her, there was no other man but for Flint. He, until the baby is born, will be considered the father of her unborn baby till we can get DNA tests for the baby to see if Flint is the father of the child or not." The lawyer stated.

"And if the baby is his, Flint can kiss Jaye goodbye for good. She will never take him back after that." Scarlett replied.

"Wait." Duke said. "They can do DNA testing when she is three months along. Doc was telling me about that recently."

"Then, we will request a DNA test of the unborn fetus at three months to see if the child is the offspring of Dash Fairborne or not." The lawyer stated.

"And if the unborn fetus is Dash's, Allie will never let him back into her heart. He would have killed any and all chances of getting her back forevermore." Scarlett replied.

"Can you take care of all of that?" Duke asked the lawyer.

"Of course, we can. We will also throw in a motion for her to cease any and all contact with Dash Fairborn as well, so if she does decide to call him, she'll get into more trouble with the judge. Now if you do not mind, we have some work to do." The lawyer stated, before he hurried out of the room for the garage to head for town since they knew where Alison's lawyers were located at and also where they had filed the motions against Angela.

Meanwhile, Alison was waiting to see her lawyers when her cell phone rang off, she grabbed her recording gear and turned it on and answered it to hear Angela taunting her once again. "Angela, you just hurt any chances of not getting thrown in jail for breaking the restraining order. This will just add onto your sentence even more."

"As if I cared what your fake judge will say about this. There is no judge and no real restraining order against me from calling you." Angela hissed.

Alison's lawyer saw her waving her hand at them to come. "Angela, I want you to say those words to my lawyers."

"Angela Locksbury, this is Mary Carketas of the law firm Carketas and Nash Inc. I am filing formally a harassment suit against you and requesting the judge to file an arrest warrant out for your arrest for violating the restraining order my client has on you." Mary spoke.

"She better not be with my Dash, he's my baby's daddy." And then she hung up the phone.

"You have been recording her calls since the restraining order landed on her?" Mary asked, looking at Alison as she turned off her recorder.

"Of course, though when she got it, she didn't call me at all till today. And I recorded it as well." Alison stated.

"So what is this deal about Dash being her baby's daddy?" Mary asked, as they walked into her office together.

"She's pregnant with my ex-boyfriend's baby." Alison replied.

"Oh, so that's why you dumped him and here we have been expecting you to come in and get a prenup." Mary stated. "So let us here the latest recording of Angela's harassment of you."

They listened to the single recording of Angela to find that she still harassed her even with the comment about a fake judge and fake restraining order. Mary laughed hard at that.

"Oh the judge will not be so likeable with that comment coming from Angela. She will levy an arrest warrant out for her that's for sure. I'll see if I can get an appointment with her right away." Mary stated, as she called up the judge in the case and basically asked her if she had time in her day to go over a certain case with them. She hung up the phone a few minutes later. "She'll see us in court after 1pm; she's putting us on the docket so we can formally declare our intent on filing harassment charges on Ms. Locksbury."

"That's good; I want her out of my life!" Alison stated.

The secretary called Mary up and said that there was another lawyer to see her about the Locksbury case and that it was a military lawyer too.

"Send him in," Mary said.

The base's lawyer walked into the room and held out a folder to Mary after introducing himself. "We want to add a DNA test to Ms. Locksbury's unborn at three months to see if she is carrying Mr. Fairborn's offspring or not."

"If it is his offspring, he will never have me back!" snapped Alison.

"We are going to see the judge at 1pm." The lawyer said.

"Good, if we find that the fetus is not Dash Fairborn's, we will have solved one reason to why she is harassing your client but the other reason is still up in the air as to why is she harassing Alison and not Dash for dumping her." The military lawyer replied.

"The only reason is is that Angela feels that Dash is hers and that means no other woman can have him. Did Dash dump her?" asked Mary.

"Yes, the same day that I dumped him over a month ago." Alison replied. "Or so he says, but I seriously doubt that he did because she wouldn't have called me today to brag about how he was there at her appointment with her doctor."

Both lawyers shook their heads as they looked at her. Mary spoke up, "We have about an hour before 1pm comes, why don't I take you to lunch, Alison just to get your mind off of her and him till we see the judge?"

"I'd like that," Alison replied as they headed to a local pizza parlor that was close to the court house itself.

The wait was pretty much uneventful. Jaye was sitting between her lawyer and the Joe's lawyer when the Judge came in.

The judge called the lawyer for Lady Jaye to state why she was there.

"We're here to formally charge Angela Locksbury with whom has been handed a restraining order not to contact my client over the phone or in person with harassment." Mary spoke.

"Did the person contact your client again?" asked the judge.

"Yes, and we have it on audio tape too. I would like to play it for you, your honor?" Mary asked.

"Do so." She said.

Mary placed the tape into the player and played it for the judge. Needless to say, the judge didn't like what Angela had said about her being a fake judge and that the order was fake. She accepted their motion for filing the harassment charge and she filed an arrest warrant for Angela for violating the restraining order by contacting Alison. She was not a happy judge after she accepted the motion and the additional motion for DNA testing on the fetus that was growing within Angela's womb too.

Alison felt good knowing that there was a police officer heading to Angela's school to arrest her for violating the restraining order. She almost wanted to be there at Angela's school to witness her getting arrested in front of her employer; hopefully, he will fire her after what he learns about her.

Alison went to her new apartment off base that she had just rented a week ago so she didn't have to spend every night she wasn't on a mission at the base and be around Flint. She was very relieved that she no longer have to worry about Angela calling her anymore as she probably is restricted on who she can call to and that is probably to her lawyers only.

She called Scarlett to let her know what has happened with the court case and that she wasn't going to be on base till she was needed. After a short chat, Jaye decided to take a hot bath. As she laid in the bubble bath, she was finally able to relax after being so tense all day; it will be a great night. She might even go see a movie or just stay there pop some popcorn and watch one of her DVDs till bedtime.

Two hours later, she dried off, she heard her cell phone go off. She grabbed it and looked at the number to see that it was Scarlett calling. "Hi Scarlett,"

"I know we talked earlier but what are you planning on doing tonight?" asked Scarlett.

"I'm going to stay at home and watch some DVDs tonight. This day has been good for me now." Jaye stated.

"Cover Girl and I were planning on heading out to see a movie and have dinner at a pizza parlor, want to come with us?" asked Scarlett.

"Sure, there's a pizza parlor downtown that's really good." Lady Jaye stated.

"Great, we're planning to see Cloverfield, it should be a great monster movie." Scarlett said.

"I agree; the trailer for it is really good so the movie should be good too. What time should we meet up?" Jaye looked at the clock.

"How about 1800 hours?"

"That gives me plenty of time to get there from here. No guys' right?" asked Jaye.

"No, it's just us girls tonight." Scarlett replied.

"Good, none of the guys know that you are going out?"

"Just Duke, but he won't be talking with Flint anytime soon, needless to say, Duke is not happy with him for still seeing the bitch, Jaye." Scarlett stated.

They talked a little longer before they hung up. Jaye went and got dressed something that didn't scream ' i _I'm in the military /i '_, something nice and yet she could still have her revolver hidden away on her leg.

Once she was ready she went out to her car and drove to meet them at the pizza parlor. They had a fabulous meal just chattering away before heading off to the movie theatre to watch the movie.

There was a line for the movie theatre since it was a Tuesday night. Alison wasn't listening to her friends when another voice was heard – male and she knew it – Flint! She turned around and started to look for him only finally seeing him ahead of them by ten people with another woman by his side. She crept up to listen to them talk.

"Yes, mom, I'm sure that the movie we're going to see is a good one, everyone at the base has been raving about Cloverfield, if they say it is good, then I trust their judgment in this." Flint said to his mom as he looked at her.

Alison slipped back to her friends and whispered to Scarlett. "Flint's here with his mom."

"That shouldn't be too bad, right, Jaye?" Scarlett noticed the look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't believe him when he said that he was having lunch with his mom and that he was with Angela." Lady Jaye stated.

"Are you feeling guilty about accusing him of that?"

"Now that I see that his mom is in town I am feeling guilty of doing that," Jaye stated.

"Want to do something else instead of the movies tonight, Alison?" asked Scarlett.

"Yes, please, maybe a stroll through the bookstore and some candy from the candy store will do nicely." Alison replied.

"Alright let's go." Cover Girl said.

They headed for Naughty but Sweet shop, the newest candy shop in town to get some sweet candy like chocolate truffles, peanut butter cups, fudge, and various other sweets from the shop. They also got a pitcher of hot chocolate to drink as they sat out on the shop's patio.

"Oh this is good, and they make their own hot chocolate mix here too." Scarlett stated, after she placed the cup of hot chocolate down on the table.

"They do?" asked Alison, as she took another sip of her cup and tasted the feel of a home made mix within the drink itself. "It taste like home made."

"Yes, I asked them if they got it premade or done fresh each day, they make it fresh each day by hand early in the morn, made with the finest ingredients possible." Scarlett stated.

"So that's why it cost so much and it tastes better then Star Raker's burnt taste to their hot chocolate. I don't know why people just rave about the coffee there, when it is actually burnt coffee beans that they are using not medium roast like the other coffee shops do and they do the same with their hot chocolate mixes too, which is a shame." Cover Girl replied.

"How do you know so much about their coffee beans?" asked Alison.

"Well, I know a good cup of coffee when I taste it. I lived on coffee for most of my modeling career, Alison, I had good cups and bad cups and the worse cups of coffee came from Star Raker's each and every time and it was constant with each location of their shop. One store wasn't bad, it is the entire chain that is bad, Star Raker's coffee is burnt beans and people are passing it off as a great cup of coffee when it really isn't a great cup of coffee but the worst cup of coffee." Cover Girl said.

Scarlett looked at Lady Jaye. "So what are you going to do now, Alison . . . about Dash?"

"I'm not sure right now. I know I should apologize for accusing him of being with Angela but also how do I know he isn't using his mother as an excuse too." Alison replied, as she took a bite out of the piece of fudge that she had.

"Want me to tail him?" Cover Girl offered before eating some of her fudge.

"I think he should be and yet I feel that I should just let him go and forget about him. I can't really take him back for I would fear that he cheat again," Alison replied.

"Maybe you two could work with Psyche Out to get through this. Maybe he's got an underlying problem that needs to be worked out." Cover Girl suggested.

"I don't know, it is okay for him to look at other women but as soon as I do with men before I kicked him to the curb, he would get extremely jealous of me or was it the fact that there were men who were very interested in me," Lady Jaye said, as she poured more hot chocolate into her cup. "Seriously, I would love to be able to look at a man and not have the man in my life become jealous of other men for he should know that I would always be with him, now I do not have to worry about the man in my life wondering if I am going to cheat on him because I am going to go solo till I find that man who would not freak out about me looking at other men."

"Good for you, sister! Maybe he did deserve this more then I had thought. I wish you well, Alison." Cover Girl said, as she knew how jealous Flint could be and was told by the others how jealous he could get if a man even dared to look at Lady Jaye or even talked with her.

"I am just going to go solo and if the right guy comes into my life that's great," Alison replied.

"Maybe you should date Roadblock." Scarlett teased. "He's a sweetie."

Alison chuckled but shook her head. "Sorry, Scarlett but he's taken already. He has a girlfriend that he's serious about. I'm going to go solo for now."

"Are you sure?" asked Scarlett. "I could look for a man in the ranks who would take you on as a girlfriend?"

"Oh, and have them harassed by Flint for dating me? I doubt it. I will go solo and when the one comes into my life, I'll take him. My dad will be thrilled with the news that I dumped Dash." Alison said.

"Why would he say that?" Cover Girl asked.

"Well, he said something about that man just didn't settle with him. I should have known something was up with Dash when my dad said that the last time he visited my home with me couple of months ago, I just didn't think it was that Dash was cheating on me with another woman." Alison replied, finishing the last of her fudge up.

"I know someone that has made comments about you being hot and he would love to take you out to show you a good time." Cover Girl said with a grin.

"Who?" Scarlett and Jaye asked at the same time.

Cover Girl's grin widened. "Wild Bill,"

Lady Jaye couldn't help but to laugh, the two ladies smiled as it was a joy to hear Lady Jaye laughing. "Oh, I think he's pretty good looking too,"

"So are you going to ask him out, Alison?" asked Cover Girl, as she poured the last of the hot chocolate into Jaye's cup.

"I don't know. But I would probably say yes if he asked me." Jaye told them, starting to feel a little better.

The two girls smiled and nodded. Scarlett spoke, "So you will say yes if he asked you to go out with him, right?"

"I most likely will say yes, but he's back at the base and lets' just enjoy our girls' night out. We still got to go to the bookstore to get our books!" Alison said. "After we get more candy for late night eats!"

They all smiled and nodded as they went back into the store and got more of their favorite candies before heading off to the bookstore to find some new books for them to read. Once they got their books, they paid for them and headed for Alison's apartment where they sat around reading their new books and snacking on their candy that they bought.

An hour later, they had to return to base leaving Alison at her apartment since she was going to remain there for the night.

It was about half an hour later, the two ladies returned to the base. Wild Bill was waiting for them to return. He went up to them and asked, "Did you tell her?"

"Yes, we told her and if you asked, she'll say yes." Cover Girl said.

"Yipppeeee!" Wild Bill yelled. "So what should I give her on the first date a lasso to wrap me up with?"

Both girls laughed hard. "No lasso, but a yellow rose would do nicely, Wild Bill."

"Okay, thank you ladies. Now to figure out when I should ask her out and see about getting a me a free pass next weekend." Wild Bill said, as he hurried off.

"I think he is the one for Alison, Scarlett." Cover Girl replied.

"I think you are right about this. He seems to like her a great deal and maybe if they take it slow, they may be the new couple on the base." Scarlett said, as they walked back to their quarters for the night.

**End of Chapter Three.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors' Note**: _Thank you to all who have reviewed and placed this story in their favorites. We appreciate it very much._

_But to the Flint and Lady Jaye fans, this chapter will not be very nice to Flint at all._

_Now onto the next chapter of Cheater never wins._

Chapter Four.

It was about a few days after the girls night out, Wild Bill got his Friday night pass and finally walked over to Lady Jaye and asked her out Friday night, he was not sure if she would say yes, like the girls would say but Lady Jaye smiled and said yes, she should like that.

He stayed near and yet didn't invade Lady Jaye's space like Flint would as they talked about Friday night being the day that they'll have their date. They both took note of where Flint was when they were talking.

"I don't know why Flint thinks he can get me back. He's being all sweet and nice. But . . . . ." Lady Jaye started to say.

"He could cheat on you with another woman just as fast and he wouldn't care that he once again broke his promise to you." Wild Bill said. "But you can relax with me. When I am dating a filly like you Lady Jaye; I am a one filly man and will stay like that till the filly decides it is not worth her time dating me. I respect the filly; I don't go off dating others when I have a nice filly waiting for me."

Lady Jaye smiled as she looked at him; she reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, Wild Bill. I'll see you Friday night. What time should we meet?"

"1830 hours, that will give us enough time to drive into town and to the restaurant," Wild Bill replied.

She smiled like the sun as she walked away from him. Wild Bill smiled as he headed off to handle his stuff when a voice asked him to wait. He turned to see Flint striding up to him. "Yes Flint?"

"I want to ask you something," Flint said as he came up to him.

"And that would be?" asked Wild Bill.

"What are you doing talking to my girl?" Flint didn't like any of the guys talking with Jaye when he was dating her.

"I asked Lady Jaye for a date and she's not your girl anymore, remember she dumped you." Wild Bill told him.

"Not really, we still see each other." Flint replied. In his mind, each time he ended up talking with Lady Jaye he thought of it as a date and that he was winning her back.

"She is just talking to you like she did me. Do you go out together on actual dates?" Wild Bill said. Flint had nothing to say about that. "Oh because there are no dates between you and Jaye, you lost her when you screwed that Locksbury chick and kept on seeing her, even when your mother was here, you were off with that chick."

Flint looked horrorified at the words that came from Wild Bill. "How did you know about that?"

"Ever since Angela Locksbury started harassing Jaye, she has been tailed by a few Joes never too far from her and every few days; you would show up by her side kissing her and holding hands and you rubbing her belly." Wild Bill revealed.

"Who knows, Jaye?" Flint asked, his face now looked desperate that Jaye didn't know about it.

"Oh there is Hawk, Duke, Scarlett and a few other Joes and of course myself, Flint. You never stopped seeing her, you and she just hid more of your relationship while you try to patch up your romance with Jaye. But you blew it over and over again. Now it is time to suck up and leave Jaye alone as your girlfriend as she is now your ex-girlfriend." Wild Bill said.

Something in what Wild Bill had said; made Flint pissed off as Flint started to punch Wild Bill in the face. It took several Joes to get Flint off of Wild Bill. As Flint was being hauled off to the cells for a cooling off period, Cutter asked the question to Wild Bill.

"I told him that we knew that he was still seeing Angela even after he claimed to have broken it off with her. He's back with her and Flint has it in his mind that Jaye is still his girlfriend and that I'm stepping into his terrority." Wild Bill said, as he put his hanky to his bleeding lip.

Duke looked at him. "So he now knows that we know that he is still seeing Angela?"

"Yup but the dolt doesn't realize that we didn't stop following him after we were told to pull away. We kept going and observing and good thing we did too, we saw him scoot out on his mom half way in the middle lunch with an excuse that he just got called for a mission. He went to see Angela that afternoon." Wild Bill said.

"That prick," Lifeline said, as he pushed Wild Bill's hand away from his lip and checked to see how badly cut open it was. Both men turned to look at him, shocked that the medic swore. "Well, he doesn't deserve Jaye at all for what he's doing to her. She deserves someone who respects her and cares about her."

"Did you get a chance to ask her yet Bill?" Duke asked.

"Yes, I did and she said yes. I'm taking her out this coming Friday night at 1830 hours. Flint was watching us talk and that was what got him pissed off that I was talking to his girl who was not his girl and I told him what we saw him do with Angela. Needless to say, he beat the crap out of me and if he tries to interfere with my date with Alison, she will know what we all know and that will be it for Flint. She will never ever take him back."

"Oh, so that's probably why he blew up at you and started to pummel you?" asked Hawk, as he approached the three men.

"Yup, he wanted no one to know that he was still seeing his mistress and he would come back here and act like nothing was wrong. He is trying to win Jaye back but not with what we all know about him and his mistress still a couple." Wild Bill replied.

"I don't think you have to worry about Jaye taking him back Bill." Duke said. "Scarlett says that's not an option with her anymore."

"That's good, because he doesn't deserve her. He always treated her like she was his property and yet he would look at other women. She wouldn't freak out about it but if she did to men, he would get very jealous and be a bit spiteful towards her telling her that he's not pleased and yet she never said anything about his wandering eye till now," Bill stated. "She will never take him back, even if he never saw Angela again, what he did I do declare was the straw that broke the camel's back."

Hawk smiled at Bill. "You, Bill are one lucky man."

"Yes sir, I sure am. But Lady Jaye is the lucky one; she now has someone who will love her and her alone if she'll have me as her boyfriend." Wild Bill said, as he turned away from them and headed off to his bunk.

Jaye walked into the room she shared with Scarlett, throwing her keys in the bowl by the door. "Shana, are you here?" She called out.

Shana poked her head around the corner of her side of the room. "Oh hi Alison, what's up?"

Alison sat down on her bed and looked at her. "I got asked out."

"You did! By who?" asked Shana, looking at her thrilled.

"Wild Bill, he asked me to go out Friday night and I said yes," Alison replied.

Shana looked thrilled. "So how did he ask you?"

"Well, he asked if I was doing anything on Friday night. When I told him that I wasn't doing anything, he came out and asked me. I wasn't expecting to have anyone ask me out but he was so kind and that he said that he treats his fillies like they want to be treated and that he was a one filly cowboy and that's how it's going to be till the filly says differently." Alison said. "And I feel that Wild Bill will not cheat on me like . . . my previous boyfriend did. Needless to state, I feel very comfortable with Wild Bill."

"So you are going to ask him to be your boyfriend then?" asked Shana.

"I will give him a few dates before I ask him, Shana. A trial of sorts, to see if he is real or not," Alison replied.

"Still scared that any man you date would cheat on you?" Shana asked her.

"Sadly, yes." Alison said as she looked at her. "But something about Wild Bill says differently."

"He's a cowboy, Alison; he is as true to his word like Hawk is." Shana stated. "You will find no better boyfriend then in Wild Bill."

Alison looked at her. "Maybe, let's see if there's a spark first."

"I have no doubt that there will be one, Alison." Shana said. "I think he has been looking at you for some time now,"

Alison looked at her in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes, I'm sure that he will surprise you, Alison. I think he did not want to step on Flint's shoes when he was with you but now that you are single and available I think he is taking the step to see about dating you," Shana replied.

"He was always very sweet to me." Alison smiled. "I guess the signs were always there, I just didn't see them. Thanks." She hugged her best friend. "Want to go shopping with me to help me pick out a dress for my date?"

"Sure, let's go right now before they let him out of the cell." Shana stated, putting her shoes on and they hurrying down the corridor like couple of girls who got themselves into trouble.

It took them only forty-five minutes to get to the mall and they started at the dress shop, where they strolled through the many dresses to find a cowgirl themed dress. Shana grabbed the size for Alison and grabbed couple other dresses like a tiger stripped dress and a velvet topped dress and pushed her into the dressing room.

A few moments later, Jaye's voice was heard. "I'll probably need some cowgirl boots to go with this outfit, Shana."

"Well, step out here girl and give me a look?" Shana asked, looking at the door.

"Well okay, I'm coming out," Alison replied, as she emerged from the room. She turned around and asked. "So how do I look?"

"You look great in it. Now try the other one on," Shana said.

Alison stepped back in and got out of that dress and into the tiger stripped dress, stepped out and even Shana had to push her jaw up. She looked hot in it! And the male employee who walked by whistled at her as he went by. Alison just beamed at the whistle she got. "I love this dress. I'll take this and the cowgirl dress. I don't think I need to try on the last one at all."

"I agree, I only picked that out just in case either of these two didn't work out," Shana stated, as Alison went back into the dressing room to change.

The male employee who had whistled at her came by. "So, is she single?"

Shana looked at him. "Yes, but she's dating someone right now."

"Dang, whoever he is. He is lucky as she is one hot chick." He replied, as he walked on, looking back to check out Alison.

Shana told her what he had said about her, Alison smiled at the compliment. Shana was thrilled that Alison was starting to smile more now.

They went to the shoe store and got a pair of cowgirl boots and a pair of heals that matched the other dress. "I just can't wait until Friday!!"

That evening Jaye was sitting in the mess eating her dinner. Scarlett had to be on duty and Cover Girl was on a mission so they couldn't eat with her.

Flint had walked into the mess to eat when he saw Lady Jaye eating alone. He quickly got his plate and walked over to her. "Hi, can I sit with you?"

Alison looked up and saw it was Flint. "There are other tables available, Flint."

Dash knew she must still be pissed at him for some reason to call him Flint instead of her normal Dash. He went to a seat close to her, when he saw Wild Bill come in with a small smile on his face but it went huge when he saw Alison. He grabbed his food and went over to her. It was clear that even though he asked to sit with her, Wild Bill was now her interest instead of him.

"Hi Alison, mind if I sit with you and eat dinner?" asked Wild Bill.

"Sure, I like that." Alison replied.

Pretty soon, they were talking about what they were going to be doing on Friday night, nothing major just a simple dinner at one of the restaurants and maybe a sunset stroll in the park by the river before returning to base.

Wild Bill leaned in close to her and whispered in her ear. She chuckled and spoke, "He is still trying but he just can't get it through his head that we're done, there will be no more us. I seriously have had my doubts about him for weeks but if it wasn't for Angela's last call to me, before she found herself in handcuffs and brought before the judge to hear her sentence of thirty days in county for breaking the restraining order, I probably would have allowed him back but not now, Wild Bill, he lost me for good."

"He'll get it through his head soon enough." Wild Bill said as they ate.

"Awe ain't that cute." Shipwreck said to Alpine and Bazooka, pointing at Bill and Jaye as they walked by Flint.

Alpine took notice of the glare that Flint shot off at Wild Bill as they walked past him. He knew Flint would not take Wild Bill flirting and dating his ex-girlfriend very well. He excused himself and went to see Hawk.

Hawk looked up to see Alpine walking into his office. "Yes?"

"I think you might want to get Flint on a mission sir." Alpine stated.

"Why's that?"

"He just saw Lady Jaye and Wild Bill having dinner in the mess hall this evening and he was shooting daggers at Wild Bill. He may do something to Bill for dating his ex,"

"And how can you tell he's going to do something, Alpine?" Hawk said, looking at him.

"Well, I watched Flint through out the entire time they were sitting there together and he was shooting daggers at Wild Bill. Flint still thinks that Lady Jaye is his girlfriend. Something is going to make him blow up and who knows what it could be but Flint could come unhinged. You know how jealous he got when Jaye was being looked at by other men," Alpine said.

"That is true, what do you suggest me to do?" Hawk asked.

"Send him away for couple of weeks somewhere, like under a guise of a possible Cobra activity in a far distant land so Wild Bill and Lady Jaye can date without him interfering and I know he probably will interfere with their dates."

"I'll figure something out, Alpine. Thanks for the heads up." Hawk replied.

Alpine headed off to return to the mess hall to find Flint gone but Shipwreck and Bazooka still there. "Where's Flint?"

"As soon as you left, he immediately got up and started to follow Wild Bill and Lady Jaye," Shipwreck stated.

"Shit! Come on!" Alpine hurried out of the mess hall and down the direction that he had took notice of them going down.

They heard loud voices arguing and they rounded the corner to see Flint and Wild Bill, but it was Flint who was doing the yelling. Alpine looked at Shipwreck and nodded. Both men charged at Flint and dragged him kicking and screaming away from them. Bazooka walked past. "Sorry." And followed them down the hall.

"I'm so sorry." Jaye said to Bill. She looked away towards where they were dragging Flint off to. "I understand if you want to call all this off."

"Nope, he is going to rue this day. I told him I would tell you this if he bothered us, now I can tell you since he is clearly not wanting to back off anytime soon. Boys, bring him back here, I want to tell Alison about him while he is in this hallway." Wild Bill said.

They drugged him back into the hallway. Flint was shaking his head vigorously at Wild Bill, his eyes pleading with him not to tell her.

"Sorry, Flint but you blew it. I told you . . . you had one chance and you blew it out of the water. Alison, Dash lied about dumping his mistress," Wild Bill spoke, looking at her.

"What do you mean? He said he did." Alison stated.

"He lied, we saw him off with Angela rubbing her belly on the day that he claimed to have had lunch with his mom. We were also following Dash via your tracer and followed him after ten minutes with his mom, he was seen answering a phone call and then kissing his mom and heading off to the north in his car. Who he was meeting up with, was no spy or anyone like that but his mistress Angela." Wild Bill said.

Alison was furious with Flint. "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU SAID THAT YOU WERE WITH YOUR MOTHER FOR LUNCH! I ALMOST ALLOWED YOU BACK INTO MY LIFE! NOW IT IS HISTORY! YOU ARE NO LONGER MY BOYFRIEND, DASH! GET IT INTO YOUR THICK SKULL I WILL NOT BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND NO MORE! YOU FUCKING BLEW IT! IF ANGELA DIDN'T CALL ME THAT DAY, I WOULD HAVE LET YOU BACK IN BUT NOT ANYMORE! YOU AND I ARE NOW HISTORY! GOOD FUCKING DAY!"

"But Alison, I wasn't anywhere near her!" lied Flint. "I got called on a mission!"

Wild Bill spoke up. "And why didn't we get the same call, Flint? We're all on the same team, if you are called, then all of us would have been. Besides, we followed you right to Angela and you kissed her right on the lips before rubbing her belly. So take it from me, Dash, and give it up, you have lost Alison for good."

Flint lunged at Wild Bill with an angry growl while the others tried to pull him back. "You are lying so you can get Jaye as your girlfriend!" He roared.

"Oh, but who was found cheating on her twice by your girlfriend and other people? You were, Flint, you were. Look at couple of these pictures and tell me that ain't you?" Wild Bill asked, pulling couple of pictures from his pocket and holding them out to Lady Jaye to see which got her fuming mad and then to Flint who tried not to look at them but Wild Bill made him look upon them. "That's Angela and you, Flint. Kissing and then you rubbing her belly probably quite happy you got her knocked up. Take it from me, the entire base knows of you cheating on Lady Jaye with another woman and most of them know that you are still cheating with the woman as you are trying to get back with Jaye. It is over, Flint, over. You have lost her for good. Accept it like a man and not some spoiled child who finally got reprimanded for doing a bad thing."

Flint just glared at Wild Bill. He knew he couldn't counter any of the claims that Wild Bill stated as it was all true; he was still seeing Angela, after her calling him back a few times after he dumped her, he went back to her. He never knew that the others were following her or he would have made it a bit harder for them to know that he was seeing her still and he would still have the possibility of getting Alison back.

Wild Bill looked at the others. "Get him out of here, boys."

They started to pull Flint in the direction of his room when Flint shook them off and walked away himself, he glanced behind him to look at Alison who took hold of Wild Bill's hand and whispered to himself, '_I will have you back or no man will_.'

**Chapter Four is now done.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors' Note**: _Thank you to all who have reviewed and placed this story in their favorites. We appreciate it very much._

_But to the Lady Jaye fans, this chapter will be long awaited. She finally gets to go out on a date with Wild Bill._

_Now onto the next chapter of Cheater never wins._

Chapter Five.

Alison had finished up with her hair and make up on the night of her first date with Wild Bill. She pulled on her boots then double checked herself in the mirror just as the doorbell to her apartment rang. She smiled at herself in the mirror then went over and opened her door.

There stood Wild Bill dressed up in his finest cowboy attire and looking hot. "Well, I'll be a steer in rut; you are a pretty filly, Miss Alison."

Alison couldn't help but to giggle, already she was liking him. "Thank you, Wild Bill."

"Here's something for you," Wild Bill said, producing a bouquet of yellow roses.

"Oh, they are lovely. Come in, I'll put them in some water before we go," Alison stated, as she took the roses from him and invited him into her apartment, while she went to get a vase for the roses, he checked out her place. The first thing he did was check the windows to see no sign of Flint as he was back at base busy with paper work from both Duke and Beachhead to do, a chore that both men wanted him to do so he would be too busy to bother Lady Jaye and Wild Bill on their first date. "Nice place you got here, Alison."

"Oh it is really nice, especially when you want to get away from someone," Alison stated.

"Like Flint's constant hanging around you," Wild Bill said.

"Yes." Alison walked out of the kitchen with a vase and the yellow roses in it.

He smiled as he looked at her, offered her his arm and spoke. "Are you ready to go, Alison?"

"Yes, I'm ready to go," Alison grabbed her purse and locked up the apartment as they headed for Wild Bill's jeep.

Alison smiled as he opened the door for her. She climbed in and watched him walk around the jeep. He was so sweet, Flint wouldn't do that unless it at a fancy restaurant they were dining at which most of the time she would be paying for the dinner. "So where are we heading, Wild Bill?"

"Caniglia's," Wild Bill said and started driving. He graced her with a bright smile. They made small talk on the way there.

When they got there, Wild Bill went around and opened her door and gave her his hand to help her out of the jeep before they headed into the restaurant arm in arm. The country music came from the restaurant as they entered. Wild Bill loved it as he took note of the dance floor before he headed to the waitress who was sitting people, he told her his name and it was a party of two, non smoking. She told him it would be a moment. He thanked her and walked back over to Lady Jaye and smiled, as they chatted about the new restaurant in town.

Soon the waitress came over and took them to their seats, in the corner. It was romantic. Wild Bill pulled her chair out for her then pushed it back in once she sat down. Then, he sat down in his chair as the waitress handed them their menu and told them that their server will be with them shortly.

The busboy dressed in cowboy attire came to their table with couple of waters with lemon hanging off the side, smiled and left to clean off another table.

They checked the menu to see what they were going to be ordering. They looked at the appetizers and saw Chicken wings in hot sauce, mild or hot. Restaurant specialty.

"Think we should order the Chicken wings, Wild Bill?" asked Alison.

"Sure, but what should we go for? Hot or mild?" asked Wild Bill.

"Hot, after all this is chicken wings, we're talking about. They can't be mild, that's for wimps." Alison replied.

Their server came by and asked them what they wanted for dinner.

"We decided on our appetizer first. We want an order of chicken wings hot," Wild Bill said, politely.

"Very well, sir. I'll get them in. It will take fifteen minutes before they arrive." The waitress said, as she wrote it down and headed off to put their order in.

They made small talk while they waited for the hot wings to arrive. When they did arrive, they tried them and found it was nice and spicy, not too hot for them to handle without dipping into the cooling sauce of blue cheese dressing or ranch dressing. They were smiling and just chattering away as they ate.

The waitress came by after they were done eating the chicken wings and asked, "Now what can I get you for your main meal?"

"I will have the ten ounce KC strip medium rare, please. And for my side, I will have a baked potato with sour cream and butter please." Alison stated.

"And I'll have the same, please," Wild Bill replied, looking at the waitress before handing her the menu.

The waitress took the menus and went off to place their order. A nice slow song came on and several couples were dancing on the dance floor.

"Care to dance pretty lady?" Wild Bill asked with a grin.

"I'd love too."

He smiled as he stood up with his hand extended. They went onto the dance floor and took notice that the dancers were doing the Texas two step, which Wild Bill immediately took to as did Alison. Wild Bill smiled huge as he danced around the floor with her matching his pace with ease.

"So where did a city slicker like yourself, know how to do the Texas two step?" Wild Bill asked.

"So why did a cowboy like yourself, Wild Bill, join the armed forces?" Alison replied.

Wild Bill chuckled heartedly as he sped up the dancing to see how she handled the speed but she moved along nicely.

"I love to dance." Jaye said. Flint hated to dance and would never dance with her. She felt at ease with Wild Bill right from the start.

"Flint never took you dancing before?" asked Wild Bill.

Alison shook her head. "He never did like to dance at all. He would refuse if I even asked and had to sit there watching others dance while he sat there frowning."

"I'm sorry that you had to sit out like that, I think you are a real good dancer," Wild Bill said.

"Thanks," Alison replied, as they continued the Texas two step till they noticed that the waitress arriving with their salad at their table.

They went back to their table and began to eat their salad. Alison was having a good time, she didn't have listen to him only talk about himself and she liked that. She was actually having a fun time with him much more then she ever did with Flint.

"I've got to warn you." Jaye said. "My father is coming to town next week for my birthday and he's insisting on meeting you."

"Well, I'll be interested in meeting him as well. Since he has such a lovely filly for a daughter, he is probably very proud of you," Wild Bill said, looking at her as her cheeks blushed at the compliment he paid her.

"Oh you have no idea how proud he is of me now." Alison stated.

"Did he call you?"

"After I dumped Dash the first time about, told daddy about how he cheated on me and that it was with another woman, I bawled my eyes out to daddy. He wanted to come right then and there to chew him out and to comfort me but I told him don't I have done it to him already and I was thinking about getting a place off the base to get away from him,"

"Thus the apartment in town which he probably sent you the money to buy,"

"Actually, that was bought by my own money. The housing market is in a huge slump and to buy something in town would be a steal and it was. I didn't have to go over a hundred and fifteen thousand to buy it. The bank wanted it sold fast and they didn't care how low they had to go to get rid of the three room apartment." Lady Jaye said.

"I knew there was a housing slump but that is cheap for what that apartment could have gone for in the past." Wild Bill replied.

"True, I would still be looking for a good home that was close to the base and yet close to town too. With the economy dropping like it is, people losing their jobs and people not getting enough money out of their paychecks for living expenses . . . one of the things that will be dropped by the home owner is the mortgage and the banks have to take the house and evict the residents from their home. It is really hard on the middle class people as they have to fight so hard to even keep a roof over their heads let alone feed their family."

Wild Bill shook his head. "And plus the companies are outsourcing their factories out of the country to get those tax breaks, if the government would give tax breaks to those people who keep their companies here in the states that would keep the jobs with those people who deserve to keep their jobs."

"Amen, Wild Bill. Hopefully, the next president will do that." Alison stated.

"Who ever it is, I do hope that they give tax breaks to the companies who keep their factories here in the states not outsourcing them to other countries." Wild Bill replied.

"And make those people who outsource their factories to other countries get higher taxes instead. It would give them more of a reason to remain here in the states, don't you think?" asked Alison.

"That would be great if they did that," spoke their waitress, as she placed down her tray with their dinner on it. "My older brother lost his job because the factory was moving to another country instead of remaining here, just because of the tax breaks they get for moving the factory out of the country. It is like this country doesn't care about the workers who work on the items that we use all the time. My brother just to make what he used to make at the factory each day, he has to go to two jobs, two jobs to make the same amount of money that the factory did!"

"Is he handling it okay?" asked Alison.

"He barely has time to sleep at night anymore. He gets home from his second job at 1am, takes him about an hour to get off of that rush before he can sleep, he has to get up by 5am to get to work by 6am. That's a three hour night. At the factory, he would be home by 11pm at night after getting there by 9am," She said.

"What about the weekends?" asked Wild Bill.

"Don't even think about it, he works all weekend too from 9am to 1am. I am thankful that this place pays what it does and I don't have any mortgage or other mouths to feed beyond my own and that of my car. I am saving every single penny from my check as possible." She said, as she picked up their salad plates and placed their steaks in front of them. "I am hoping for a good president who sees what is happening to this country and reverses it before the country really collapses onto itself, which it could do."

Jaye watched her leave. "I've never had to worry about money." She said guiltily.

"I have, most of my life, Alison. I'm not a very wealthy man, moderately middle class but not in the rich range like you or some of the other people in the world. I always keep an eye on my check book." Wild Bill admitted.

"I come from money Bill. My family comes from a long line of millionaires. If that bothers you, we don't have to go any further. I can't help what I was born into."

"Oh, it is not that. I am quite pleased in dating you. You are not at all snobbish like most wealthy people are; you are down to earth, kind and someone I would love to date." Wild Bill said.

Jaye smiled. "My father raised me to be this way. He saw how the other millionaires were allowing their children to become snobbish and stuck ups, he didn't want his children to act that way at all. He wanted children who could respect everyone whether or not they were millionaires or not."

"Good, my mom and dad taught me how to respect everyone as well. But I think Dash's parents didn't teach him what we all know, how to respect others and how to stay with one woman instead of dating many women when you have a woman already as your girlfriend," Wild Bill replied. "He's a stuck up bastard, who has no respect for his girlfriend to remain loyal to her."

"He never treated me like I was anything special. When we would go out to dinner, it was he who was the subject of the conversation, he would ask me how my day was and just as I was about to tell him, he's like that's nice dear, and go into what his day was like and then, keep the topic of conversation on him. When it came time to pay for dinner, guess who paid?" asked Alison, as she cut into the last piece of the steak.

"He did?" Wild Bill looked at her, as he finished his potato, his steak already finished.

"Not even once. It was all me, I would pay for every meal we did. He never did, not once during all the times we dated, he never paid. It was always me who would pay the bill. Even if he had did the date, I would end up paying for the dinner all the time and he would never repay me for it, as he probably figured that I wouldn't mind. But I did mind." Alison replied.

"That jerk, I would have thought that he would buy dinner."

Alison shook her head. "No, his extra money as he put it was already spent on his car and that he couldn't afford to pay."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that, pretty lady. I'll be paying for dinner tonight." Wild Bill said, looking at her. "I won't be another like '_Flint_', I pay for dinner when I take a pretty filly like you out to dinner,"

Jaye smiled. "You are one of a kind, Bill." She said, as she graced him with a rare brilliant smile.

"I love it when you smile like that, Alison. Your whole face glows." Wild Bill said, smiling in return to her smile.

"Thanks. Flint would think that I was flirting with some man across the way when I smile at him." Alison said, she shook her head sadly. "Why in the world am I talking about that loser, he's not even in my life anymore?"

"He has tainted your perspective on men who takes you out on dates; you end up paying for the dinner while he yaks only about himself." Wild Bill replied.

"I think it will not take me too long to get over him as he really didn't respect me after all. He was all possessive about who I was with by calling me every few minutes and even when he knew who I was with . . . he would call and ask me who was I with and I would tell him that he had asked that of me already five minutes before and it is the same. I turned my cell phone to voice mail; he would call every five minutes till he filled up my voice box with his calls. But he would come to where I was at if he didn't get a hold of me. Quite embarrassing for me to explain to him that he kept on interrupting our night out by calling me so I put my phone on voice mail. If he didn't like it, he can dump me, he never did. I had to when I found out about his cheating ways." Alison said.

Wild Bill just shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry that you had to go through all that trouble with him, Alison. I promise you I won't be like that to you."

Alison smiled. "I know; I feel so much comfortable with you then with him."

Wild Bill smiled. "That makes me feel good."

Alison smiled a big smile. "So should we have desert here or go off to the ice cream shop for an ice cream cone or something sweet?"

"Up to you, there is a good ice cream parlor by the park if you feel like a nice stroll." Wild Bill suggested.

"Sure," Alison replied.

The waitress came by to pick up their plates. "Shall I tell you our desert specials?"

"No, the check please," Wild Bill said, glancing up to the waitress and then back to Alison.

"Very well, here it is. Pay me when you are ready. We take Discovery, Visa, MasterCard and American Express and cash." She said, as she lifted the tray up onto her shoulder and walked away.

Wild Bill pulled out his wallet and after scanning the check of $70, pulled out his Visa card and placed it in the credit card holder and placed it down on the table. "Visa, I never leave home without it,"

Alison chuckled at his little ad comment as she picked up her glass of water and took a sip from it.

About five minutes later the bill was paid for and they strolled to the jeep, where Wild Bill held the door open for her and then they headed off to the ice cream parlor that was next to the park.

They both got double ice cream cones and walked through the park for a good hour before they headed back to the jeep and headed back to Alison's apartment.

"I had a fun time tonight, Wild Bill." Alison said, after she opened her door.

"As did I, Alison, I had a really fun time," Wild Bill replied with a smile on his face.

"Maybe we can do this next week?" Alison asked.

"I would be very honored, Alison." Wild Bill said, with excitement hinting in his voice.

"Remember, my dad will be here sometime this coming week and he'll want to meet you," Alison stated.

"Of course, I would like to meet him too. I have to get permission officially to date a pretty lady from her father," Wild Bill said.

Alison smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow at the base, Wild Bill."

Wild Bill tipped his hat to her as he watched as her door closed, he turned around and walked back to his jeep, and did a jig as he went to his jeep to drive back to base a very happy man.

Wild Bill drove up to the garage and parked his jeep; he headed for the exit to see Duke and Scarlett standing there. Duke smiled. "So how did the date go?"

"It was perfect, not a call from Flint or anyone and we danced and took a stroll in the park while eating our ice cream cones. She even gave me a kiss on the cheek at the end of the date. I am also invited to meet her dad when he comes for her birthday. Now I need to get her a birthday gift that she will love," Wild Bill said.

"Well, don't get her a picture frame with a picture of yourself in it, that was Flint's habit of doing. Get her something nice," Scarlett replied.

"Get her a dozen roses sent to her apartment while her father's there. That ought to make a good impression." Duke suggested.

"Her favorite roses are the orange ones." Scarlett told him.

"How about getting her a puppy or a kitten?" Duke added.

Scarlett looked at him. "Duke! Think about it, if he gets her a kitten or a puppy, the puppy will have to come to the base with her all the time, there is responsibility to owning both pets."

"Oh, right, she wouldn't be able to leave for extended missions because of them, my mistake. Flowers is a good thing and maybe a gift card to a spa or a beauty parlor?" Duke said.

Wild Bill looked at them both. "I think I'll call a few spas in town and see what their all day spas cost."

"That would be something that '_he_' never thought of to get her and if he thought about it, the price alone would have chased him away from it as a nice package costs about one hundred and twenty dollars to get," Scarlett replied, as they walked back to the main building never noticing that Flint was listening in on their conversations.

Flint walked behind them not letting them know he was there, just waiting for the right moment to pin Wild Bill against a wall or something to badger him away from his girl.

Flint saw his chance as Wild Bill headed off in a different direction from Duke and Scarlett. He went after Wild Bill without hesitation and pinned him against a tank. "What are you doing with my girl?" He snapped.

Wild Bill looked at him shocked at first and then mad. "What girl, Flint? From what I hear, your girl is Angela Locksbury, not anyone from this base,"

"You know the one! Lady Jaye! She's my girlfriend!" Flint snapped off, pushing even harder against Wild Bill.

"I guess you didn't get the memo – Lady Jaye dumped you remember? She told you . . . to go fuck your mistress now since you and she are no longer an item or in other words, no longer a couple, she walked away from you. She dumped you for cheating on her with Angela Locksbury still," Wild Bill retorted, managing to get his hands on Flint's arms and started to push him off of him.

"Well, she was angry but she'll come back to me. She always does." Flint said, with a smug look on his face.

"This time I don't think so, Flint. This time was her final time that she will ever see you as a boyfriend material, as you cheated on her and broke your vow of staying with the same woman and not seeing others." Wild Bill stated, shoving him back away from him and walked away towards the building where Duke and Scarlett headed into, he was going to report Flint's assault on his person to Hawk.

"She's mine, Wild Bill, she's mine!" Roared Flint.

All Wild Bill did was raise his hand up and flipped him the bird before walking out of his sight. Wild Bill as soon as he was out of Flint's eyesight, he rushed to the building and up the stairs to Hawk's level and went rushing to his door, knocking first before he entered.

Hawk looked over as did Scarlett and Duke. "Wild Bill, how was the date?"

"It was really good. But we have a problem with Flint?" Wild Bill said.

"And what would that be?" Duke asked. "Beyond him trying to win Lady Jaye back,"

"Flint has the mistaken belief that he and Lady Jaye are still a couple and that she will return to him," Wild Bill said. "He pinned me against a tank, telling me to get away from his girl."

Hawk shook his head, as did Duke and Scarlett. "He won't leave her new man in her life alone till she returns to him, if she ever will, which I seriously doubt knowing that he will cheat on her with that woman still." Duke said.

"So what do we do, Hawk?" asked Scarlett.

"Get Flint out of the country for a month under a white lie of tracking a possible Cobra cell," Hawk replied.

"But where should it be at?" asked Duke.

"How about in the Amazon, Duke," Scarlett suggested. "Jaye said she received a report she thought was just the locals seeing ghosts."

Hawk looked thoughtful about it for several minutes; they wondered if it would work. He looked at them. "I want it to be as foolproof as possible to where Flint won't know he's on a wild goose chase till it is a month and a half from now. I want Flint gone for a long time, that way, Wild Bill and Lady Jaye can date in peace."

"Yes sir!" Duke and Scarlett said, as they both hurried out of the room to plan the plan to trick Flint to leave for a long time. They called Beachhead to let him know that Flint maybe asking him to go on an Amazon mission with him but say you have new recruits to train and can't leave them for a mission like that and then told him why they were pushing Flint off base for a while, Beachhead agreed to go along with them as he didn't like what Flint did to Lady Jaye anyways.

Hawk looked at Wild Bill after they had left. "I'm sorry what Flint has done to you, Wild Bill."

Wild Bill looked at him and asked. "Can I speak frank with you, sir?"

"Yes, permitted."

Wild Bill sat down in the chair. "I think Flint will not let up on winning Jaye back. He'll try everything in his power to get her to return to him. In his mind, he didn't think that his mistress was cheating on Jaye and that Jaye is still is his girlfriend and that her date with me was an affair. He will hurt her one day. He is the possessive type of man and I fear he will hurt her. If I have to, I will go to the military court to get Flint either discharged from the military or get a restraining order on him towards Lady Jaye."

"I don't think you have to go that far, Wild Bill. The trip to the Amazon will cool his jets about Lady Jaye being his girlfriend. Don't worry about it," Hawk said. "Now, go to your room and get some sleep."

"I hope you are right about that sir," Wild Bill replied, as he saluted his commanding officer and headed for his quarters and went to bed.

Jaye pulled into her designated parking spot on the base the next day feeling really good about herself after her date with an amazing man the night before. She took note of Flint's car sitting there in his place before heading for the exit of the garage when she saw Flint leaning against the wall. She ignored him as she walked.

"So now you are cheating on me? What's next, you letting him poke you?" Flint snapped, as he stalked next to her.

"Flint, get lost!" Jaye snapped.

"Seriously, are you letting him touch you there," Flint said, as he grabbed her arm, only to find himself on the ground with her foot to his throat.

"Get this message through to your pea size brain, Flint. We are no longer an item. You and I are no longer dating. I dumped you for cheating on me with that bitch Angela Locksbury who is carrying your bastard child. You and I are over! Remember that!" Jaye pushed off his throat and walked away leaving him watching her walk away.

"You are still mine, Jaye. You are still my woman." Flint said, as he got up and dusted himself off, picked up his hat, dusted that off before placing it on his head and walked off.

Duke noticed the look of fury on Lady Jaye's face. "Don't tell me, Flint nagged on you about Wild Bill?"

"Yes, he did. But I gave him a flip and my shoe on his throat and basically restated that I dumped him for cheating on me and I walked away from him." Lady Jaye stated. "So who is going to investigate my report on possible ghosts in the Amazon?"

"Flint will be. I'll be giving him his orders in another hour. He will assume he is after a Cobra cell that is trying to form there as the natives are talking about ghosts in the Amazon and we think it is a Cobra cell. He'll check it out and be gone for a month and a half." Duke said.

Jaye sighed. "Thank you."

"Anyways, you and Wild Bill need no distractions while you two are dating and it was hard enough to keep Flint busy with the reports to keep his hand away from his cell phone to where we had to take it from him." Duke said.

Lady Jaye looked shocked at him. "You mean you really got his phone away from him?"

"Yes, and while I was outside in the hallway, I changed your number by a few numbers to where when he calls you or tries to, he will be hearing number disconnected from now on." Duke smiled.

"You are a gem, Duke. Thank you! But one thing . . . ?"

"What?"

"Won't he look at the number to see that it is wrong?" asked Lady Jaye.

Duke shook his head. "I have never seen the man ever look at a number after he dials it or at least looks at his screen after he does his autodial. I doubt that he will. And while he is in the remote sections of the Amazon, I'll keep calling him asking him for updates on his cell phone multiple times to drain his battery so he won't be able to call till he returns to a city and recharges his battery."

"And when he calls or tries to call me, he will get a disconnected phone number instead of my voice. Perfect, he will not be very pleased that I ditched my phone or so he thinks!" Lady Jaye smiled.

"Just try to stay away from him until he leaves." Duke told her handing her a few files he needed her to go over for him.

"I do, Duke, but he doesn't want to stay away from me." Lady Jaye replied, taking hold of the files.

"You told him to leave you alone?"

"Yes, several times and there will be a day when I will pull my weapon on him and make him leave. That is probably the only time he will back off and walk away or when I pin him to the ground. I am starting to dread coming here, if I have to contend with him each day. There will be a day when I will not come here to do anything because of him!" Lady Jaye snapped. She was getting to her last straw with Flint and one day there will be a shot fired at him by her.

"I'm working on getting him out of here. Hawk has to approve the mission first." Duke replied.

"Fine, I'm going to head for my office to read over the files," Lady Jaye stated, before she walked out of his office and into her office expecting to see Flint sitting in the chair waiting for her like he normally would but found no one there. She let loose the breath she held as she closed her door and walked to her couch where she proceeded to read over the files that Duke wanted her to look over.

It was couple of hours later, she called Duke to come over to her office and they'll talk about the files. He came over; he also took note of Flint hanging around the corridor of her office. He flipped open his cell phone and called Hawk.

"Hawk here," Hawk said into his speaker phone, as he busily flipped through the papers he read that morning.

"Duke here, I need you to get Flint away from Jaye's office. He's hanging about the corridor like he is waiting for Wild Bill to walk down the corridor to harass him or to bother Lady Jaye when she emerges from her office." Duke said.

"Alright, I'll get him out of there." Hawk replied. He hung up the phone with his second in command. He dialed a number.

Flint's phone rang and he answered it quickly. "Flint speaking,"

"Flint, my office now," Hawk snapped.

"Yes sir, I'm on my way, sir," Flint replied as he ended the call and headed off to get to Hawk's office to see what he wanted.

When Flint got there, Hawk didn't look very happy with him. "Sit down, Flint."

Flint knew something was wrong as usually Hawk would call him son, when he saw him. "What's wrong, sir?"

Hawk looked at him. "I'm disappointed in you. You had a great thing with Lady Jaye . . . ."

"She'll return to me, she always has in the past, this is no different." Flint stated. He still assumed that she was just angry at him, not that she had dumped him for good for cheating on her.

Hawk looked at him. "Flint, I think you are mistaken this time around. She has no intentions of returning to you. Look what you have done to her. You cheated on her with that Angela woman." He pulled out photos of Flint walking hand and hand with Angela and the dates were quite recent on the photos as he placed them in front of Flint. Flint didn't even look at them.

"She will return to me after she cooled down. She did so in the past, I don't see any difference this time around," Flint said.

"Flint, she's not interested in you anymore as a boyfriend," Hawk replied.

"She's just making me feel how she felt, when I cheated on her, but it's over with the girl. I haven't seen her in over a month," Flint lied.

"Don't lie to me, Flint. Take a look at these," Hawk said, pushing the photos in front of him. He watched as Flint looked down at the photos and paled. "You see the dates on the photos. I haven't seen her in over a month is nothing more then a lie that you say to yourself to think that Lady Jaye would return to your side."

"But she will return to my side," Flint restated.

Hawk shook his head. Flint was deluding himself and the possibility of him becoming a stalker was going to be high since now Lady Jaye is starting to date another member of the team – Wild Bill. "Flint, there is another reason why I called you in here beyond talking to you about Lady Jaye. There is a possible Cobra cell forming in the Amazon. I want you to go and search the Amazon to find this cell, take only the bare necessities on the mission. I'm giving you a month and a half time to find the cell and report back to Duke. He will call periodically to get any updates on the mission. So expect his call each other day. Duke will tell you when he'll be calling you."

"I'll go have Lady Jaye get ready to go." Flint said standing up.

"Lady Jaye isn't assigned to this mission, this is a solo mission," Hawk stated.

"What do you mean? I always go on missions with Lady Jaye?" asked Flint. He was somewhat shocked that he was going to be going solo on this.

"Not this time around. The feelings that Lady Jaye has towards you is now in the violent stage because you will not let her be and I want you far away from her before she puts a bullet in your head." Hawk snapped.

"But sir, she's just venting. She'll see me as her boyfriend once again." Flint said.

Hawk looked sternly at him. "Your plane to the Amazon rainforest leaves in less then one hour, you better hurry and get your gear together and get to the tarmac now, Flint."

"Yes sir," Flint replied, hurrying out of Hawk's office.

Hawk dialed a number. "Duke, bring Lady Jaye and yourself to my office in one hour and if Lady Jaye is with you, don't let her out of your sight, Flint is heading out in less then one hour and she doesn't need to see him."

"Okay, sir." Duke replied, hanging up the phone. He turned to Lady Jaye. "Flint will be gone in less then an hour."

"Thank God!" Lady Jaye sighed. She knew it would be less then an hour before she is rid of her bothersome ex-boyfriend and she can date Wild Bill in peace.

"Hawk wants to see us in an hour." Duke explained to her. "He wants you to stay with me until then."

"I have no intentions of seeing that man off, Duke. He means absolutely nothing to me. My father will be proud of me ditching him finally." Jaye replied.

"Your dad didn't like him?" asked Duke.

Jaye shook her head. "Thought he was not right for me, too possessive around me, always kept his arm around me, glared at my former high school classmates when we went to my high school reunion one year. My friends later called me up and told me what he was doing when I was standing with some of my male classmates. I was almost ready to kick him to the curb back then; I really should have because I wouldn't have minded him screwing that girl, knowing that he was no longer my boyfriend."

"I hope your dad likes Wild Bill," Duke replied.

"So do I,"

"So when is he coming to the base?"

"Next week for my birthday, Wild Bill is going to meet him then." Lady Jaye stated.

Lady Jaye and Duke sat there talking for an hour before they looked at the time and realized that they were late, they hurried to the next room, knocked and entered the room.

"Sorry, we're late sir; we were busy talking about things." Duke said, looking at Hawk.

"No biggie, Flint's plane just took off about ten minutes ago." Hawk said, as the two officers sat down in the chairs in front of him.

"Thank God, I can now relax around here knowing that he isn't around to bother me or Wild Bill anymore."

"For a good month and a half, Jaye, I still cannot believe that he tried to lie to me about not seeing that Angela person." Hawk replied.

"What?" asked Duke and Jaye at the same time.

"Yes, he tried to lie to me about not seeing her over a month ago, till I produced these photos of them that were done a couple days ago. That shut him up fast even though he stated that you would return to him." Hawk replied, pulling out photos of Flint and his mistress hanging out together before putting them away. "Plus, he thought that you were also assigned to go on this mission too and was about to go get you, but I told him that this was a solo mission."

Jaye fumed. "That bastard, he still doesn't get it in his fat head that I am not his girlfriend anymore, I never will be after that fucking stunt he pulled!"

Both men looked at Jaye, they never heard her swear before, well, Duke did but it was shocking to hear. Hawk asked. "What stunt?"

"This morning, he accused me, '_me_' of cheating on him with Wild Bill. Needless to say, if I had my gun with me, he would have a wound somewhere on his body." Lady Jaye stated. "I am very tempted to file a restraining order on him or try to see if the military court will discharge him from the service. He is not what you want in the military. He's unstable when it comes to me."

"Maybe you two should have a look at this?" said Hawk, as he pulled out a huge file and placed it in front of them.

They flipped through the files to see reports of Flint harassing other members of the Joe team for minor problems and calling certain members at almost all hours of the day and night to check on what they were doing or not doing. Then, they saw the reports from the Crimson Guard commanders themselves.

Lady Jaye looked up at Hawk. "You mean you took a report from them?"

"I had to or they would have gone public with a civil suit against Flint themselves, and especially when they sent me the added bonus of EE's video and audio tapes of his visits to their offices and after I talked with Flint's groupies who go there with him each time, the twins have informed me that they had quit Cobra over five years ago, due of Cobra not paying them the money that they were owed and they have no clue to what they are up to anymore and have no desire to know. They also informed me that Cobra is about to fall apart. Destro and the Baroness are about to bail on them as well." Hawk stated.

Duke chuckled. "So that was why we saw someone different leading the Crimson Guard the last several battles we fought against Cobra, the twins quit. So what did they say about Flint?"

"That he's harassing them and their clients and their secretaries if they aren't there, they badger and threaten to arrest them if they don't give him any information on where they are at. Various terroristic things, I'm very disappointed in Flint and if he didn't leave the base for that mission that is really not a mission, I would have handed the file over to the JAGs and file a discharge report on Flint. I do not like what I see in him anymore, I had very high hopes for the man but now, he is a walking terrorist." Hawk stated.

"I knew he was jealous of Tomax because he thought he had eyes for me." Jaye said softly, shaking her head.

"Maybe because you were the one who refused to go gaga over both men and I know some men would rather have a woman be uninterested in them then be interested in them for the wrong reason." Hawk replied.

"Besides didn't they both take you away from the battle just in the nick of time when a laser shot would have landed where you were standing, Jaye." Duke said.

"They did and in a way, I'm glad. But the thing I was most shocked about was that if I hit one the other felt it too and that gave me joy beating one up and seeing the other's reaction. But is this true that they quit Cobra for good or is this just a temp thing?" asked Jaye.

Hawk looked at them both. "I think they are very serious about it as we haven't seen either of them in battle in over five years."

"And Flint has been harassing them by what the reports say of the past eight years, five of those years were after they quit Cobra," Duke said, looking at the report again. "I say to hell with the waiting part, I suggest filing the paper work on Flint's discharge immediately. He is not someone we want in the group. He is a PR nightmare in the making."

"Are you sure, you want to get him discharged from the military, Conrad?" asked Hawk, looking at his second in command. "He is after all your best friend here on the base."

"Sir, if the press found out that we have a terrorist who is a Joe in the team and still allowing him to do his terroristic barges in to legit businesses, they will rip us a new one and the Senate will yank our budget or disband the whole unit itself. We need him gone now." Lady Jaye stated.

"Is that your hate of him being a cheater talking or the truth, Jaye?" asked Hawk.

"The truth, sir, if we let him remain, people will wonder if we are harboring a terrorist and knowing that he is one and not putting him where he belongs in jail," Lady Jaye replied.

"We need to make sure our tails are covered before we act. I say we wait and see how he is when he gets back." Duke suggested.

"Very well, but if he does anything to me or to Wild Bill, I want that discharge papers filed immediately," Lady Jaye snapped. She wasn't going to go out of that room without hearing them promise her that, since Flint has already bothered both of them once or twice since Wild Bill and she started to date.

"Very well, it will be done if he does anything to either of you," Hawk promised.

"Good," Lady Jaye replied, as she walked out of the office and down to the recreation room to see Wild Bill and ask him if he wants to go out on another date with her.

**Chapter Five is now done.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors' Note**: _Thank you to all who have reviewed and placed this story in their favorites. We appreciate it very much._

_But to the Lady Jaye fans, this is the chapter you are waiting for the day she tells her father about Flint and Wild Bill._

_Now onto the next chapter of Cheater never wins._

Chapter Six.

Alison waited for her father at the airport. As usual the flight was late. She was pacing behind the bar leading to the baggage claim with the rest of the people who were waiting to meet up with their loved ones or business associates. Even with her military clearance, she still couldn't get past the security system that they have since nine eleven hit eight years back. She looked at the arrival gates to see that the plane had finally came in an hour later then it should have arrived. She will be able to see her father shortly, as soon as the passengers headed to the baggage claim to claim their luggage.

It was about twenty minutes later, before she saw her father riding down the escalator to the baggage claim, already the bags were being dumped onto the conveyor belt and people were checking the tags to find their bags. Alison's father smiled and waved before he found his small bag and grabbed it before heading off towards the exit. The security guard there checked his baggage claim ticket to the ticket on his bag before letting him go.

"Alison!" her father said, as he hugged her once he got away from the line. "How are you?"

"Daddy," Alison exclaimed. "I'm doing well, how about you?"

"Oh, the usual, so tell me about what caused you to finally kick that man out of your life?" asked her father, as they walked out into the loading area and towards the parking lot.

"He cheated on me with another woman who is now pregnant with his baby. I got suspicious of his constant running off during the weekends and so placed a tracker in his hat and found him out by following him as he went to meet with his mistress and saw him kissing her and it wasn't a friendly kiss either, but a full on lip kiss. I took several photos of her and him together to shove in his face to make sure that he knew he was caught. I showed it to him that afternoon when he returned to base and told him that it was over. He tried to win me back and nearly succeeded too if it wasn't for his mistress deciding to call me to bug me about that she was bedding my man down and was going to have his baby. I finally dumped him after that. I'm now dating another member of the team by the handle of Wild Bill. He is by far more better man then Flint was," Alison informed her father, as they neared her car.

"I remember you telling me about him. I'll be the judge of his character." Her father, Albert Burnett said as they got to her car.

Alison smiled. "You will see him at dinner tonight, dad. He'll be with us tonight."

"Good, I want to meet this new man in your life," Albert replied.

Alison climbed into the driver's seat. The drive to her home was pretty uneventful. She watched her father's face as he took note of the apartment that she had in town. He was impressed by it as he knew she was a simple woman when it came to living on her own. They entered the apartment and Alison took her father to his room after showing him around the apartment itself.

"Good place you have, Alison. You got this place when you dumped Flint, right?" asked Albert.

"Yes, it was a place where I could escape him for the weekend." Alison replied, as she got out couple glasses from her cabinet. "Do you want some water or some tea, dad?"

"Water is just fine," Albert replied, hearing the sounds of the faucet running.

Pretty soon, she came out with two glasses of water in hand. They sat in her living room and talked about various things that happened back at home. They laughed as they caught up. She had truly missed her father as he did. They talked for hours before getting ready for tonight's dinner.

That evening, Alison and her father got dressed up to go to Caniglia's with Wild Bill when he came in wearing a fancier cowboy shirt and pants and his trademark hat and a bouquet of orange roses. He gave Alison a kiss on the lips before walking into the living room to meeting Alison's father.

"Mr. Burnett, a pleasure to meet you. I'm William S. Hardy, otherwise known as Wild Bill on base," William said, as he extended his hand to him.

Albert Burnett looked Wild Bill up and down. "Why do you think you're good enough for my baby girl?"

"Well, for one thing, I treat her like a woman and I am very considerate to her feelings. I make her laugh which I really do love about her and I can bring a smile on her lips. I make her feel like she was the most important thing in my life . . . which she happens to be as I love her very much and the most important thing is I am not that asshole Flint, I will not cheat on her ever, I would die first before I would do that." William replied, never looking away from Albert as he spoke.

"You claim you love her, after dating her for little more than a week?" Albert's gaze never faltered.

"Yes, sir, I loved her for much longer then that. I watched how Flint treated her and knew she deserved someone better then that loser," William said, not looking away from him.

"Are you saying you stalked her?" Albert asked.

"Dad, he's not a stalker!" Alison cried out, shocked that he would ask that of him.

"No, sir, I watched her as she would come into the recreation room after being yelled at by Flint and see how sad she was. It was Flint who stalked her. He would call her up in the middle of a known girls night out just to find out where she was located at and who she was with every five minutes and if she turned off her cell phone, he would appear at the location and harass her there and her friends till she got fed up and ended the girls night out and head back to base with him. And it would usually be couple of hours with her friends before he would harass her back to base. He didn't love her; he stalked and harassed her even on the base itself. If he was stuck in his office with paper work, he would call her to find out where she was at on the base. But he just didn't do it with just Lady Jaye; he did it to anyone who he thought should remain on alert, even in their sleep. There is a very thick file on Flint from most of the members at the base about him and a few other people civilians who he harassed as well. I promised Alison that I would never be like Flint on the first day we started to date as I would die before I do that." William replied, calmly even though the question did anger him but he knew he was just questioning him to see if he was worthy of dating her.

Albert seemed to be contemplating it. He took his hand in a firm shake. "It is a pleasure to meet you." He smiled at Wild Bill who had a questioning look on his face. "You want to know how you passed so easily," Wild Bill nodded. "You didn't get furious at anything I asked you. You took it in stride. Not like the last guy who shall remain nameless."

"Well, my dad always taught me to take everything in stride, never get angry unless it was warranted and even then don't lose your cool," William replied, as he looked at the clock. "We best be off as the reservations was for 1900 hours . . . I mean 7pm,"

Alison and her father nodded as they headed downstairs. "Bill, can your jeep handle all three of us?"

"Well, look what I rented for the night, Alison. Tonight, you will be going there in style," Bill smiled as the driver held the door open and they climbed into the vehicle and sat down within it.

Three hours later, all three of them came from the restaurant smiling and very stuffed; Alison had wrapped her arm around William's arm and leaned her head on his shoulder. Bill just smiled as they walked back to the limo. "We had another great meal at a great restaurant. I am so thrilled that this place opened up. He who cannot be named wouldn't even think that this place was a something good as it is a little pricey but the food is so worth it."

Albert nodded. "This place is really good and would be on the low end back in Martha's Vineyard but people would be coming back as the food was excellent, never had I had hot wings that tasty before. They were just barely pulled away from the bone; you had to apply just enough pressure to get the meat off. But the filet mignon was delicious and very tender."

"Not at all overcooked like most places would, they cooked it to what you had asked for, dad." Alison replied.

"Yes I had a wonderful time." Albert said, noting with a smile the interactions between her daughter and her new beau. He knew this new man in his daughter's life would be good for her as he never seen her so smiley before, with that other man, she was frowning most of the time. He liked this new man a great deal especially after watching them dance on the dance floor, William gave as much as he took on the dance floor, he was a great dancer.

They went back to the apartment and even though Albert knew what could happen if he stepped out of the apartment for the night, it was time for them to take the next step in their relationship. Albert looked at them as they sat on the couch, holding hands and just gazing into each other's eyes. "I think I will go rent a room at the local hotel for couple of days and a night, if you two love birds don't mind,"

"Dad, why?" asked Alison, turning away from William.

"Well, you two don't need an old man listening in now do you?" he said with a smile, as he grabbed his bag and headed for the door. "Now be sure to practice safe sex." And he was out the door.

Bill turned to look at her. "Did he just say what I think he just said?"

"Yes, and I see his point. And my answer is yes, Bill," Alison said, as she reached up and kissed him on the lips while unbuttoning his shirt.

"Well, Miss Alison, you are a hot filly," He moaned between kisses, while being pushed towards her room. He finally lifted her up into his arms and carried her off to bed.

The next morning, Alison woke up feeling the warmth of another in her bed and glanced over half expecting to see Flint there instead of Wild Bill but there was Bill sound asleep with his arm around her waist. She never felt that satisfied sexually then she did with any other man. He was perfect and he gave as much pleasure as he took. It was not like Flint who took more then he gave when they had made love. William was a perfect lover. She laid there looking at him. A smile spread across her face. She knew deep in her heart that she truly loved this man.

Bill woke up to see Alison looking at him. "Morning beautiful,"

"Morning, Bill." Alison whispered, before giving him a kiss on the lips.

He pulled away and looked at her as he ran his hand through her hair. "How in the world did I get lucky in getting such a beautiful filly like you in my life?"

Her cheek blushed. "Oh stop it."

"I'm serious, Alison. I am still shocked that I got a beautiful filly like you in my life, no one would believe me that I took you out on a date that first night till you came into the recreation room and asked me in front of the guys if I was interested in dating me. After you left, they were thrilled for you and me as they all knew that it was really over between you and Flint," William said.

"I should have kicked him to the curb much sooner then I did," Alison replied, as she sat up in bed.

"You didn't know that he was still cheating on you even after he supposedly dumped his mistress," William said, as he leaned on his side looking at her.

"I should have kept on following him after that day to be sure that he was still cheating even after he said he dumped her," Alison replied.

"Well, as they say hindsight is 20/20. You didn't know he would return to her a few days later," William said. "He thought he was being nonchalant about how he went about seeing her, like you really didn't matter to him at all."

"Well, now he can worry about her for all I care. He is not any of my concern anymore, its hers as soon as she's huge with his kid, he'll be off chasing another skirt looking for a hole to poke, Angela will be feeling the same feeling I felt when I found out that he cheated on me, thank God, he didn't get me with child! I would have killed him then let him live!" Alison snapped, as she looked at William.

Wild Bill caressed her soft cheek. "You never have to worry about that with me. If I ever get you pregnant I would stand by you 100%."

"You would?" asked Alison.

"Yes, ma'am, my dad didn't raise a cowboy to abandon his pregnant mare for no one, only death will make that happen and I don't intend on abandoning you if you ever got pregnant. I would get a ring and ask you to be my woman for life, Alison." William replied.

Tears welled in her eyes. It was more then what Dash would do as he told her if he got her pregnant that he would pay for the abortion as being pregnant in their line of work isn't good. "That is so much more then what '_he_' would do, as he would pay for the abortion and I'm pro-choice, if the woman wants the abortion she can have it,"

"I can see his point in having an abortion as if we were still fighting Cobra . . . which we are just not knowing when they would strike next, having one of our top members pregnant and out of battle is a bad idea and ending the pregnancy is a better option then having a miscarriage in the middle of battle or them causing it." William said. "But Cobra would take notice of the missing member and know something was up."

"But with their own missing members, I doubt that a member of our team would seem out of whack," Alison replied.

"That is true . . . Waitaminute, did you say their own missing members?" asked William.

"Yes, the Twins are no longer working for Cobra and it seems that Destro and the Baroness are looking to split Cobra too. Seems that they were not paying the Twins for services rendered for more then one year and about five years back they quit." Alison informed him.

"So all those times that Flint would come into the recreation room to rally his little followers to go bug the Twins, they were harassing former terrorists?" asked William.

"Yes, and they have reported these harassments to Hawk. Don't tell anyone that I told you this Bill . . . but if Flint does it again, Hawk will be filing discharge papers on Flint," Alison whispered to him.

William looked at her shocked. "As in honorable or dishonorable, Alison,"

"Dishonorable, William, none of his little gang will be discharged either just Flint since he is doing the most of the harassments of the twins and the secretaries when the twins aren't there for Flint to bug," Alison replied.

"Good, he deserves that and more. He'll flip his lid reading that paper, because it means that he will not be able to get any military benefits from the army at all." William said, with a smile.

"And that is good, how?" asked Alison, as they dressed for the day.

"Because whatever joint or body pains he has or injuries he had sustained in battle over the years will not be covered by the military anymore. He'll be paying for it out of his own pocket and with a civilian doctor instead of a military doctor like Doc or Lifeline." William said.

"Oh, he will so not like that. When he gets sick, he's a whiney little brat who wants to be babied by me," Alison replied.

"Well, he can whine all he wants with Angela babying him now," William chuckled.

"Yeah, she'll probably not even give him the chance to start whining and tell him to shut up and get some sleep if he's not feeling well and stay away from her," Alison replied. "But she probably doesn't know that he's whining just to get attention from her when he's sick. Maybe I should warn her about it?"

"I wouldn't after all; he is none of your concern anymore, Alison. He's not your boyfriend anymore," William said, as they started to make breakfast.

Alison stopped whisking the eggs to look at him. "You know, that is right. He is not my boyfriend anymore and none of my concern any longer, she's his concern now."

William nodded as he put more bread into the toaster and pushed down on the lever.

About ten minutes later, they were finishing up their breakfast before heading back to base together. Everyone who saw them smiled as they knew Alison was happier with Wild Bill then with Flint.

William headed off towards his area as Lady Jaye went to see Duke to see if he had called Flint yet for any updates from him. "Any updates from Flint?"

"Not yet, I'm giving him time to get there. I'll be calling him tonight and start the drain on his cell phone," Duke replied.

"Alright," Jaye said smiling.

"I take it your birthday went well?" Duke asked watching her.

"Yes it was fantastic." Jaye said beaming. "By the way, thanks for the chocolates."

"Thought you would like them, that sweet shop Naughty but sweet is a God send for chocolate fanatics like myself and Shana." Duke smiled.

"I never thought of you as being a lover of chocolate, Duke." Lady Jaye said, beaming a huge smile at him.

"Well, it does wonders in the way of spicing up the bedroom." Duke chuckled. Knowing that Naughty but sweet shop also sold body chocolate for lovers. And he had asked the girl what body chocolate was and she told him in a low whisper. Duke bought it right then and there as Shana was a lover of chocolate and anything to do with chocolate she would love.

Lady Jaye looked at the clock and took note of the time. "I guess it is about time to get the call in to Flint."

Duke nodded and picked up the phone and dialed Flint's number.

"Dash, speaking."

"Dash, Conrad, have you landed in the location yet?"

"I have and will be meeting up with the man who saw the '_ghosts_' as the information file stated." Flint said.

"Good, be sure to take your time with him and get all the information that you can get from him before you go to where he saw them with him. Okay?"

"I read you, Conrad. Can I ask you for a favor?" Flint asked.

"Sure,"

"Give the present I gave you the day I left to Lady Jaye on Valentine's Day. Okay?" Flint said.

"Okay," Duke said, as he picked up a small box on the cabinet and threw it into the trash. But Jaye grabbed it out of the trash and opened it to find a diamond ring. She mouthed the words what the heck, as she read the note that was within the ring box. "So Dash why the box?"

"It is something that I should have done many months ago. I should have asked Alison to be my wife before I left." Flint replied.

"Dash, you lost her. I doubt this ring will return her to you," Duke said.

"I know but I want Alison back. I realized that I was stupid and was only listening to my dick; I want her back in my life, Conrad. You can understand that, don't you?" Flint said.

"Dash, she dumped you for cheating on her. She is not a woman who takes to a cheating man very well; you saw how she took it. She dumped you as soon as you were found out as cheating on her. I doubt she will ever take you back," Duke said.

"Just be sure to give her the box okay, Conrad?" Dash said.

"I will," Duke replied, before hanging up the phone with Dash. "Are you going to keep it, Alison?"

"Keep it, no, I won't keep this diamond from him, I'll put it in the pawn shop and get some money back and spend the money on my car, like he would do to me all the time." Alison replied, putting the ring back in the box and into her purse. "And if Flint asks if I said yes or no to it, I'll tell him flat out, I sold it to the pawn shop and spent the money on my car and the answer is no, Dash."

"Why don't you just go and get a new car?" Duke asked her. "I'm worried about your current car, one day it is going to break down in some really nasty part of town."

"No, the diamond ring might not even get me enough to get me a new car, I may use the money to get some new tires on that thing," Alison said, as she got up. "I think I will go sell the ring to the pawn shop now and go get the tires on and see if dad wants to go out to lunch with me somewhere."

"Yes, you go do that. You do have the week off. You don't need to come in to base." Duke told her.

Alison smiled as she hugged him and headed out of the door.

Shana looked at her boyfriend, wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. "You know you made her day, Conrad."

"Yes, I know. I talked it out with Hawk and he suggested that to me. She needs some time to herself now," Conrad replied, before he gave her a kiss on the lips.

She pulled away and smiled. "I better let you get back to work. I'll see you later for dinner?"

"Sure," Duke smiled, as he watched his girlfriend walk out of his office. He waited till the door was closed before he opened a desk drawer and pulled out a rich blue velvety ring box. '_Tonight, my sweet Shana, tonight, I will do what I should have done myself many months ago,_'

Alison met up with her dad at the Ford Dealership in town, for some reason he had called her from there telling her that he wanted her to come there as soon as possible. She didn't understand as she parked her car in the customer parking lot and walked towards her father who was standing with a dealer. "Hi dad,"

"Alison, pick any car or truck you want from here and it's yours," Albert said.

Alison looked at him shocked. "You mean any vehicle?"

"Yes and Happy Birthday, sweetie, it is high time you ditch that old car and get a new one that works really good," Albert replied.

Alison screeched and hugged her father. "Oh daddy, I love you so much, thank you!"

They started looking around at the vehicles. It took them an hour before they found the vehicle that Alison wanted, it was a Ford Explorer Sport Trac XLT, in red with gray leather seats and it had everything she ever could dream a vehicle could have. She was overjoyed with it as she looked at the dealer and spoke the words he loved to hear as she sat in the driver's seat. "I'll take it right now."

"I'll get the paper work for the vehicle right now," He hurried off to his office to get the contract pulled up and everything printed off. This was by far the most easiest sale he had to date and it was all thanks to the woman's father.

Alison and her father entered the shop and went to the dealer's office and there she signed her name to the title papers and used her cell phone to call her insurance company to transfer her insurance over to the new vehicle as soon as possible.

"So what do you want done with the other car?" asked the dealer.

"It is about to die, probably sell it for scrap metal or just send it to the auto graveyard; it is barely able to stay on without a fight. It's not even good for a beginner's car. There is too much work to be done to it to get it in good shape again, to be a cheap car anymore." Alison replied.

"So tow it to the auto graveyard and have them buy it then?" asked the dealer.

"Yes, and you can keep what money they buy it for. It has no use to me anymore." Alison said.

"Alright, just get what you need out of it and I'll have one of my boys take to the local auto graveyard and sell it to them," the dealer stated.

"Okay, there's not much I want from it anyways," Alison responded, as she got out of her chair and started to leave the office.

"There is couple of things you need for you new truck, your keys and your paper work of ownership." He said, as he held out the folder which contained the paper work and the keys to the vehicle.

Alison smiled, as she watched her father sign the check which made the purchase of her new vehicle complete. "Thank you,"

Albert looked at Alison. "Shall we go now?"

Alison nodded as they went to her new truck and removed the sticker from the window and headed for the driver's seat and drove it off the lot and into traffic and towards the license bureau where she bought the license plate and the tags for her new vehicle. She placed the plates in the window and started to head for base with her dad. "I'll get the tools to put my plates on my truck when I get there." Just then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw the pawn shop, she quickly turned on her right turn blinker and turned into the shop's parking lot.

"What are we doing here?" Albert asked.

"Got to sell a ring, dad," Alison replied, as she turned her truck off and grabbed her purse and got out of the truck and headed inside. About ten minutes later, she came out not very happy. She was fuming about something.

"Alison?" Albert asked.

"That asshole didn't even buy a real fucking diamond to propose marriage to me!" Snapped Alison.

"Who?"

"That asshole Flint, he thought he could win me back by asking me to marry him. But when I took the diamond ring in there and he took a look at it and started to laugh, it turned out that Flint was so cheap he bought a glass ring that looked like a diamond to propose marriage to me. It was practically worthless. Maybe five dollars at least I could get from it, I gave it to the man as it was no use to me or worth anything at all." Alison growled off.

"I always knew that man was a cheap man, not really wanting to spend his money on the person he loves beyond himself and his vehicle." Albert replied, as they drove down the road towards the base.

When they got to the base, Alison went to the garage tool kit and got a screwdriver and placed her new plates on her truck making it very legal before it was really needed to be plated. She looked at her new license plate and smiled before replacing the screwdriver into the tool kit once more and headed into the building with her father to visit with Duke who she informed him that the ring that Flint gave to him to give to her was nothing more then a glass ring, a worthless ring. Duke was not at all too surprise by it as he knew that Flint really was a cheap man when it came to things. Alison and her father returned to her truck and drove back to town and spent the rest of week talking and visiting the places there before she took him back to the airport and watched him go back home.

**Chapter Six is now done.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors' Note**: _Thank you to all who have reviewed and placed this story in their favorites. We appreciate it very much._

_But to the Lady Jaye fans, this chapter will not be nice to Lady Jaye, as Flint will finally snap and well, just read the story._

_Now onto the next chapter of Cheater never wins._

Chapter Seven.

Alison had been thinking about this for the past two weeks since her father left. She was a little nervous asking the man she had grown to love this question. She had ordered out Chinese food for their movie night at her apartment. She waited for him to come. When there was a knock at the door she went and answered it. She smiled at Bill. "Hey." She said, before he kissed her passionately before he walked in.

They ate dinner and watched one of two movies. It was after the first movie was over, Alison looked over at William. "Bill, honey, I want to ask you something."

Bill turned towards her and gave her his full undivided attention. "Sure sweet thing. What is it?"

She took hold of his hands. "I was wondering. I thought maybe, you'd like to move in here with me."

"Move in with you? Whew, I was almost expecting something a bit more serious like you are pregnant, Alison," William said, pretending to wipe his brow off. "But the answer is yes, I would love to move in with you."

Alison laughed as she knew that was almost impossible as she was on the pill and he wore a condom that night. "I was on the pill and you wore a condom so it is hard to get me pregnant,"

William knew that he didn't tell her that the condom had broke when he checked it after they had made love that night, but if she was on the pill, the egg if it did come down would be invalid to his seeds. He smiled and not tell her anything about the condom breaking but that would not be good as he had her trust and to not say anything about it would be bad. "Alison, I have to admit something to you."

"What is it?" asked Alison. She was concern, the look in his eyes said something was very wrong.

"When we made love . . . on the night of . . . your birthday, I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry, but the condom . . . it broke." William said. "I should have said something but I didn't want to spoil our night together."

Alison looked shocked at him. "Don't worry, you told me now. Its okay,"

William looked relieved as he looked at her. "I was mainly worried that you would throw me out,"

"Throw you out, no, you told me which is by far more then he would have done, William. So when shall we move some of your clothes here?" Alison asked.

"Are you sure you still want me to move in with you?"

"Of course I do!" Alison replied.

"Well I do have tomorrow off. Maybe we should do it then." Bill suggested. "Flint's due back the next day so it might be best to do it before he gets back."

"I'm on duty tomorrow. But maybe if I call and talk to Hawk he'll let me off for the day. I'm sure Scarlett will switch with me." Jaye said.

"But she works the next day. Are you sure you want to be there when he gets back?" Bill looked worried.

"I'm not going to worry about him. I'm not going to rearrange my life around him anymore." Jaye said as she picked up her cell and dialed Hawk's number.

William watched as Jaye talked with Hawk about getting off duty and finally she hung up the phone and smiled. "So what was his response?"

"I got the day off to help you move in here," Jaye replied. "And he told me that Flint's flight has been delayed getting off the ground in Brazil because of a thunderstorm, so he will be getting back here in two days from now and not tomorrow like it was scheduled to be."

"Bet that pissed Flint off?" William replied.

"Oh he hates when things are not on his schedule or that when he wants to get somewhere and nothing is going his way, he hates it very much." Alison said. "This will piss him off greatly."

"Yes and when he gets here, he'll take note of your new vehicle and drool over it as did most of the guys when they first saw it." William said.

"And he'll probably wonder who bought it for me too," Alison replied, smiling as they sat on the couch together.

"And he'll probably ask you about the ring that Duke gave to you too."

"And I'll tell him what I did with it too. Gave it to a pawn shop since it didn't mean anything to me and it was a fake diamond ring too,"

"Oh that will piss him off that you gave it away, he probably thought that you would be so surprised by it that you would say yes to it. He probably is planning the wedding right now on the plane, not even aware that you had said no way, and sold the ring to a pawn shop."

"Who gives a fuck about him? I sure don't. He doesn't deserve me anyways. He never treated me like I was special to him at all. The only two men in my life who ever treated me right was my dad and you, William, you treat me like I was the most special filly you have ever dated and I love that about you. You make me feel like I am wanted and loved," Alison said.

"You are the only filly that I have ever really wanted in my life, Alison. I want you to feel special because you are special to me." William replied, as he kissed her lips.

Soon, he lifted her up off the couch and carried her into the bedroom where they made hot passionate love all night long.

The next day, everyone on the base knew that Wild Bill and Lady Jaye were very; very serious indeed as Alison had asked Wild Bill to move in with her. As they watched them pack Alison's new truck up with a few things from Wild Bill's quarters, not much just about three boxes, most of the people on the base were now wagering when Flint hears about this, which he is going to go after Lady Jaye or Wild Bill. Most people knew of Flint's love of Alison and knew that when he learns about this, Jaye was going to have trouble with him. Many people informed Duke and Hawk about the possible trouble coming for Jaye and Bill when Flint returns.

Duke and Hawk knew the minute, Flint arrives on the base, they were going to get him in his office and start getting the report done so they can call the mission done and over with and hand it in. They will state that his first copy was not worthy of being submitted to the higher ups and have him do it over again so he would have more time in his office so he can't bother Lady Jaye.

Jaye pulled out a picture from one of Bill's boxes and was shocked to see that it was of her. "Where did you get this?"

"Well, remember when the team went to the beach and I had my camera out. You and Shana were posing though neither of you two knew it at the time and I saw the two most beautiful women on the base and I snapped the photo of you both. I took two photos of both of you women; I kept that one and gave one to Duke. He loved it and I loved what I saw and I kept it. I hope you don't mind me doing that." William said.

"I didn't know you were a great photographer." Alison replied.

"Uh shucks ma'am, after all I am a cowboy, while on horseback, you get a good look at landscapes and most of the time before I 'came a Joe, and I took photographs of my grandpa's lands with his cattle on it." William said, as he pulled out a picture album and opened it up to show her the cattle that he took and the other landscapes he did on horseback and on tripod.

"Wow, they look great. I can see how beautiful the place is. How much land do you have there?" Alison asked.

"About three thousand acres, it borders State land but we don't mind, it just gives us a safe location to put our cattle close to or close to the farm when hunting season comes along,. Some hunters like to get drunk and shoot at anything that moves, we lose a few cattle from them and never know who did it, so we keep them either close to State park or close to the ranch," Bill said.

"I thought you were middle class, not a wealthy cattle baron, Bill." Alison stated.

"Not wealthy, just middle class cattle owners. With the prices of beef going down, it will take years for us to really recoup any money, as the vet bills range in the three thousand dollars for each visit out to the farm to give the shots to the new calves and then check for the cows to be pregnant. That's nine thousand dollars right there. That's half of what our whole herd costs when we go to market if we're lucky. Most of the time the auctions don't give us the reserve price we put on them and we have to bring them back to the farm to try again later on and lower their price and sell them that way, we get at least nine grand for our trouble and give it all to the vet who is very kind in waiting for payment from us as he knows we pay when we get the money from selling them," Bill replied, as he sat there looking at her.

"Have you thought about selling some of your land?" Alison asked.

"Yes, but not many people want the back property as we had offered it at a very good price since it is really good property but the people who we took out to show the property to, didn't like the fact that it was once cattle range. We figured people would love to get away from the hustle of the big towns but when they saw how far it was to the nearest town and it was a small town, they didn't want anything to do with the property, so we kept the land," Bill replied. "But with the costs of living skyrocketing and our paychecks remaining the same as always, you have to tighten your belt and buying property is not what people will be buying – food and gas is what is bought the most of. The bills are paid first if you have enough money for food and gas, that's what you get next, after that is for any medical problems that comes up. Even funerals run up to at least six thousand dollars or more and if you have life insurance that helps cut the costs of that. God save the family who doesn't have that and a loved one dies, they be in a heap of hurt, unless the funeral home is kind to them and let them pay monthly or give them a discounted price to help them."

Jaye looked at him. "I'm sorry. I guess I've never thought of it."

"Not many people would think of getting life insurance, I have it for myself as well as health. I know most of the people on the base have health insurance, but not life." Bill said. "I know the cost of a funeral when my grandmother died, it was three thousand dollars, money that we didn't have if she didn't have life insurance, that day was the day I got it for myself."

"So I should get life insurance as well?" Alison asked.

"Yes, to save your family grief when you pass on," Bill said.

"Well it wouldn't really put them out." Jaye said. "But I'll get it."

They finished unpacking him and their home was a nice mixture of both of them. They knew that they had the day off but they decided to head back to base to get work done even though it was being covered by someone else.

Duke took notice of Jaye and Bill coming in from the garage together holding hands. He smiled as he approached the pair. "I thought you two had the day off to unpack?"

Wild Bill smiled. "Well, we got done early and decided to come back and do some work here at base,"

"Okay, just be aware that Flint is back, even though he's in his office doing a second report for us, we've called the first one not worthy of showing the top brass the information. He'll be busy for a few more hours." Duke informed them.

"That's good." Jaye replied.

"So did he ask about the ring he wanted you to give to Jaye?" asked Wild Bill.

"Yes, and I told him she sold it and bought gas with it. He wanted to go find you, right then and there to ask you why you sold the engagement ring that he gave to you," Duke replied.

"As if I would marry that asshole, I could have easily have given it back to him and told him to shove it where the sun doesn't shine, and that the answer will always be no to him," Jaye stated. She was not pleased with Flint's attempt at winning her back by asking her to marry him.

Wild Bill smiled and squeezed her hand as he looked at Jaye and then to Duke who was wearing a wedding band on his finger, he remembered Conrad and Shana's wedding, which they got Lifeline's dad to come to the base two weeks after Valentine's Day and married both of them in front of their friends and family. Duke was shocked when Shana told him to either take her to Vegas that night or get a priest there within two weeks as she didn't want to wait to get married to him. "So how did he take to you getting married without him present?"

"Heck, he was overjoyed to say the least, I think he probably is going to assume that why you aren't at the base very often Jaye is that you are preparing his and your wedding," Duke said.

"Oh, he'll be not so thrilled when he learns that there will be no wedding for him with me, Duke." Lady Jaye stated. "One day, there will be one for William and myself as I do see us getting married."

Wild Bill turned to look at Lady Jaye. He never assumed that they would get married; he knew she was serious about him but he never broached marriage plans with her before. Heck, he knew she must be serious about him and he liked that in a filly as she was taking charge in her relationship. "Alison, are you asking me or are you just projecting what future we might have together?"

"I believe we do have a future together, William, it might not be done in a year or so but I do see us getting married one day, that is if you are still interested in me down the line," Lady Jaye said.

"Alison, only thing that will take me away from you is death, I'm here to stay," Wild Bill said, kissing her on the lips and holding her close to him.

Duke smiled, as he knew they would get married one day in the near future, now hopefully, Flint will leave them alone. He turned to look at the building to see a shadowed form in the door frame and he knew who it was – Flint, and then the shadow turned and left. He knew Flint would now become a pest to Wild Bill trying to chase him off from Lady Jaye and if that didn't work, he would go after Lady Jaye.

"I'm going to go finish that report I've been working on for Hawk. I'll see you when I'm done honey." Jaye said looking at the love of her life.

Wild Bill smiled and gave her a kiss before heading off to check his vehicle.

Meanwhile, Lady Jaye walked to her office, opened her door and walked inside only to stop in her step when she saw Flint sitting in the chair glaring at her. "Get out of this office, Flint." She stated, walking to her desk.

"Why are you seeing that cowboy, when you are engaged to me?" Flint growled off.

"Engaged to you? Yeah, in your fucking dreams, Flint, you never proposed marriage to me and I didn't accept your proposal, even if you did. I would have rejected it as you are no longer my boyfriend!" Lady Jaye snapped.

He rushed to her and slammed her hard against the cabinets. "You are my woman, Jaye! Mine! You accepted my ring, thus you are my woman!" He growled off bashing her over and over against the cabinet.

"I am not your woman not now, not ever again! You lost me when you fucked that Angela bitch!" Jaye snapped, breaking free of his grasp and punched him hard in the jaw.

"You're the fucking slut, you fucking whore!" Flint went crazy, he started to hit her, punching her stomach and when she collapsed to the ground he proceeded to kick her violently in the stomach and hit her face with his boot breaking her nose. With one final hard kick to her stomach, he stormed out of there, leaving Lady Jaye bloodied and beaten.

It was about ten minutes later; Duke walked to Jaye's door and knocked on her door. When he heard moans, he opened the door to see a room in shambles. He rushed towards the desk to find Lady Jaye bloodied and bruised. He checked for a pulse and stood up, grabbed her phone and dialed Lifeline to get a stretcher and a small medical team to Lady Jaye's office, she's hurt. Then, he dialed Mainframe ordering the last security tape leading to Lady Jaye's office in Hawk's office immediately. He knew who did it but he needed proof before he went to Hawk and demanding Flint's dishonorable discharge from the ranks of the Joes.

Lifeline rushed to the office, he gasped in shock at the sight of her. He gave her a quick assessment before putting a neck brace on her and carefully putting her on a back board. They then lifted her onto the gurney where Lifeline started an IV as they put the gurney to full height. "Duke you better call Wild Bill. It'll sound better coming from you than for him to hear it from someone else."

Duke nodded and as he walked with them then, he called Wild Bill and informed him that Jaye was attacked and that someone had attacked her before he hung up.

It seemed like hours before Doc came out to see them both. He motioned for them to sit down. Once they did so did he. "Doc, please tell me." Wild Bill almost begged; his worry evident in his eyes.

"Well she has a bad concussion from being slammed repeatedly against something like a cabinet or a desk. I put ten stitches there. She has at least four broken ribs on her right side and one on her left, severe bruising of her chest and abdomen and a broken nose which I set as good as possible." Doc looked right at Wild Bill. "And she's pregnant. She'll have to rest so that the baby isn't lost." Doc informed him.

"What . . . did you say, Doc?" Wild Bill asked. He knew what he said but was it possible?

"Alison is pregnant, Wild Bill," Doc replied. "She's about three weeks along. Didn't you know?"

A nurse came rushing into the room and whispered in his ear, Doc turned and rushed from the room, leaving both men sitting there stunned.

Duke looked at Wild Bill. "Are you going to ask her to marry you, Wild Bill?"

"Yes, I just didn't figure that it was going to be this soon," Wild Bill replied. "But do you know who attacked her?"

"I won't know till I have a look at the hall cameras to see who did it." Duke said.

"Why don't you do that, so we can find who did it before they get off the base," Wild Bill said. Duke nodded and got up. "I'll let you know how she is, okay, Duke." Duke smiled and hurried off.

It was about twenty minutes later, Doc walked into the room again. "Sorry about that, seems that the injuries that happened to her caused her to miscarry the fetus. I'm sorry, Wild Bill, but she's not pregnant anymore."

"I thought the fetus was okay?" Wild Bill asked.

"As did I but this can happen when the body is attacked. I'm sorry, I can let you go see Jaye right now, she's resting and has no information that she was pregnant and lost the baby. I thought it would be your place to tell her about it," Doc said.

Wild Bill nodded as he got up from his chair and followed Doc to Lady Jaye's room.

Meanwhile, in Duke's office, he was scanning over the video tape of Alison's corridor to see Flint walking into her office and about two minutes later, Lady Jaye was seen walking into her office. It was about three minutes later, Flint walked out of the office holding his jaw wiping blood from his lip as he walked right towards the camera with a stern smirk on his face and then about ten minutes later, he saw himself walking into the room and then mere minutes later, Lifeline and the other medics arrived at her room. No other officer entered the hallway or her office. The only one who did was – Flint. Duke knew who had attacked Lady Jaye and it was Flint. That was grounds for a court-martial and the worst thing was that he did it against a fellow team mate. He knew Hawk would court-martial Flint in a heartbeat and demand along with the sentence once found guilty a dishonorable discharge, with all the evidence that Hawk has on Flint's terroristic behavior, there wasn't a military court who would find him innocent but guilty on all charges.

Duke called Hawk to come into his room, there was an attack on the base and he needs to come to his office right away.

Hawk stepped into Duke's office somewhat perplexed by the call Duke did. "Okay, Duke, who got attacked?"

"Flint attacked Lady Jaye this afternoon," Duke replied. "Look at this security film that was taped the time of the attack."

Hawk watched it and was furious as he had seen Flint walking down the stairs as he was coming up them and asked him about his lip and Flint said he was teaching some new recruits how to fight hand to hand and one of them nailed him good. "That asshole! He lied to me about who hit him!"

"What sir?" Duke asked.

"I encountered him coming down the stairs when I was coming up them and I asked him about it and he said that it was a new recruit who nailed him there, I didn't even know about him attacking Lady Jaye," Hawk said, he picked up Duke's phone and dialed a number. "I need you to come to Duke's office with papers for a court-martial for one Dash Fairborn AKA Flint. I want to start the court-martial paper work on him immediately." He hung up the phone. "As soon as that is filed, the arrest warrant will be pulled up and Law and Order can arrest Flint immediately."

"Good, Jaye is pregnant by Wild Bill. He's going to be asking her to marry him soon," Duke informed Hawk.

Hawk shook his head. "I should have sent Flint on vacation right after he got back,"

"We didn't know that Flint would do this to Jaye, sir." Duke replied.

"The signs were all there." Hawk said shaking his head.

Duke was about to say something but he knew what Hawk said was true, there were warning signs all over the place. They just didn't want to see the signs. They never assumed that Flint would go over the edge and actually hurt Lady Jaye ever. "I never thought in all of my life as a Joe, that Flint would do this to her."

"I know, I should have made sure that he was on vacation after he got back," Hawk said. "And now Lady Jaye paid for it and thankfully, not with her life as it could have happened,"

Duke nodded and they waited for his part time assistant to come so they could fill out the paperwork.

A nurse was in the room with Lady Jaye who looked like she had gotten into a brawl with a mauler and lost. Jaye's swollen black eyes were shut. She was hooked to an IV pump that was giving her a cocktail of pain meds. The nurse turned to see who was standing in the door to see Wild Bill looking at his love. "Doc will be taking her in for a DNC as soon as it is safe to put her completely under. Normally this is done while awake but with the amount of pain and injuries she has, putting her out will be safer and she won't know what happened." She put her hand on his shoulder. "You can go see her, Wild Bill. She needs you right now."

Bill nodded as he went to Jaye's side and took hold of her hand. "I'm going to make Flint pay for what he did to you and to our baby. He will wish that he never ever touched you. I promise you, baby girl, he will be thrown out of here for what he has done. He doesn't deserve to be a Joe. I was going to wait till our third month anniversary of us dating to ask you this but I'll ask you right now," Wild Bill bent and kissed her forehead, and then he whispered something to her and placed a ring on her left hand and kissed her hand once more before he stepped back and headed for Duke's office to give him the update on his girlfriend.

It took him about ten minutes to get to Duke's office, he knocked and entered without carrying if Duke granted permission or not. He took note of Hawk, his assistant with Duke, after he entered the room. "Flint killed Jaye's fetus."

Hawk looked at him. "How far long was she?"

"About three weeks along, not much time but Flint killed the fetus that was growing within her." Wild Bill said, as tears came flowing from the cowboy's eyes. "Duke what will be happening to '_him_' now, that he has finally snapped and attacked my girlfriend and caused her to lose her unborn baby?"

"We are signing the warrants now for his arrest. He will be court-martialed and tried for the crimes against Lady Jaye." Duke's phone rang. "Duke...yeah...are you sure...damn it! Keep a look out in case he comes back."

"What?" asked Hawk, he was very worried now by how his second in command sounded on the phone.

"Flint left the base already. I had called down to the gate right after I called you to keep Flint inside the base. He conned them into thinking it was ok by me to leave the base and they let him go. When he returns, they will call me and I'll have Law and Order with a few members of the MP there to arrest him for attempted murder and assault. He will not be very pleased with the arrest as you probably figure out that he'll make it seem that it was Bill who attacked her," Duke said.

Hawk nodded. "But with the video proof of who entered her office before she did and then after the attack with him walking out of there with a bloodied lip, he'll have a hard time covering up his lie that he told to me that a rookie hit him there, he'll be found guilty of the charges and he'll be dishonorably discharged for sure."

"Are you going to alert the Twins about this and have them come here and talk about how they felt with him coming to their office and his behavior there?" asked Wild Bill.

"Yes, I have a call out to them right now asking them to call me back as it concerns Flint and the harassment that he did to them. We are throwing the book at him and with their input of his harassment and stalking behavior, I'm sure that the judges will find in our favor and have him removed from the ranks," Hawk replied.

"Good," Bill and Duke both said at the same time.

Hawk's assistant came into the room. "Hawk, sir, you have a call on line two, it's the twins."

"Thank you, Private Williams." Hawk said. "Duke, may I have your desk for a moment?" He asked as his assistant shut the door.

"Sure Hawk." Duke relinquished his desk and took the seat Hawk had just vacated. Hawk put it on speaker. "This is General Hawk."

The twins spoke, "So what has Flint done to cause you to throw the book at him?"

"He attacked Lady Jaye, this afternoon." Hawk paused as the sound of '_WHAT!_' came over the speakers. "She's in serious condition. We will be arresting him as soon as he returns to the base and tomorrow, he'll be court-martialed and we would like you both to come here to the base and give your testimony of his harassment and how he stalked you around town. The proof you gave me by letter isn't enough to put him away even though we have proof that would put him away, your testimony would seal the coffin on his military career for good," Hawk said.

The twins were furious by what had happened to Lady Jaye. "So he has crossed the line finally with your people."

"Yes, everyone wants to seriously hurt him for what he has done to Jaye and what's worse is that he killed her unborn baby," Hawk stated.

They could tell it was Xamot who spoke, "She . . . was pregnant? Was it his . . . child?"

"No, Xamot. It was Wild Bill's baby, she was carrying. Flint and Jaye broke up about two months ago, when she caught him cheating on her with another woman," Duke said.

"Expect us there, tomorrow at 8am with our lawyers as we want our own attorney present as we may file civil charges against him after this is all said and done with. We will ruin him financially for all the harassment that he has done to our company and to us," Tomax and Xamot both said together.

"Very well, we shall be expecting to see you tomorrow," Hawk replied, as they hung up the phone. Hawk leaned back in Duke's chair. "That was a lot more easier then I had assumed it would be,"

"What do you mean sir?" asked Duke, looking at him.

"I thought they would not want to come here." Hawk said.

"Sir, they were both in love with her." Wild Bill said looking out the window. "We've all see it."

Hawk was about to say something when Duke's assistant came running into the office without knocking. "Duke, Jaye is awake. The nurse slipped about the miscarriage and she's freaking out. Doc needs Wild Bill now!" The young Corporal said urgently.

Duke barely had a chance to say a word to Bill as the young Corporal was pushed out of the way as the cowboy made a mad dash down the hallway towards the medical center.

Hawk looked at Duke and said, "Call Flint up and tell him we have a mission, return to base immediately and then alert Law and Order that Flint will be returning to base shortly."

"Yes sir with pleasure!" Duke smiled, as he picked up the phone and dialed a number that he knew by heart.

Wild Bill could hear the voice of the nurse in the hallway to Lifeline who was standing there not pleased with her. "I thought she knew she was pregnant! How did I know that she didn't know?"

Bill stepped into view and walked sternly towards the nurse. "We do not need your services at this time in this location." Wild Bill said, before opening the door and entering the room. He saw Doc holding Jaye as she was crying loudly swearing that she'll kill Flint for this. "Doc,"

Doc felt Bill's hand on his shoulder and pulled back as Bill took his place. "I'll leave you two be. Now for that nurse," he walked out of the room and into the hallway.

"I'm sorry, Alison, I'm sorry," Bill said.

"I'm going to kill him for what he did, Flint killed our baby! Flint attacked me!" Jaye cried into his shoulder.

"He's going to find out that what he did is grounds for a court-martial and a dishonorable discharge when he gets back to base. We have the twins coming to the base tomorrow for the hearing as we are not going to let him sit in jail for too long before the military court decides on his case," Wild Bill said, holding her in his arms. "And I know about our child and I grieve for the loss of our little colt or filly."

Jaye glanced at her hand and noticed something that was not there. She pulled back from him and looking at her hand. "Is this . . . ?"

"Yes, I was planning on something more romantic setting then this place, but when I found you were with foal, I have to push up my proposal by couple of months, but Miss Alison Burnett, will you . . . marry this cowboy who loves and honors the ground you walk upon?" asked Wild Bill, taking off his hat and kneeling before her.

Lifeline and Doc stood at the doorframe as Hawk and Duke came up behind them to see what was happening within the room. Lifeline put his hand up to his lips and motioned them to look within the room to see Wild Bill kneeling before a crying Lady Jaye.

"He's proposing?" whispered Duke.

"Looks like it," whispered Hawk. "I wonder what the answer will be,"

Jaye started crying again and found that she couldn't talk. She buried her face into his chest and sobbed so hard it caused her pain. She then looked up at him and painfully put her hand to his cheek. "Oh Bill . . . ." She said breathing a little labored from her broken ribs. "Are you sure you want all of this?" Bill simply nodded. "Then I would love to be your wife."

He took hold of her face and kissed her lips and with his free hand knowing that he had watchers, gave the thumbs up sign to them and they backed out of the room letting the door close behind them.

Flint drove back to base not even knowing that he'll be arrested for the attack he did to Lady Jaye. He drove up to the base's gate and showed them his ID card. He tapped the wheel knowing it would be a moment before the gate would be lifted and he'll be allowed into the base. He didn't take notice of Law and Order along with about two dozen MPs approaching his location till the gate lifted up and he drove into the surrounding MPs who all raised their guns at Flint.

Law and Order stepped up to Flint's car with his gun by his leg and spoke, "Dashiell R. Faireborn, please turn off your car and step out of your car and relinquish your weapon to me?"

Flint was a bit shocked by the request but he turned off his car and stepped from the car. He pulled his piece and held it by the barrel to him. "Why am I handing my piece over to you for?"

"That information will be told to you now, Mr. Faireborn." Law and Order said, as he handed the weapon over to another MP who stepped back. Flint took note of all the MPs raising their weapons at him. "Mr. Faireborn, you are hereby arrested for the attempted murder and assault of one Alison Burnett."

"Attempted murder? What do you mean?" asked Flint, not realizing that his attack on Lady Jaye killed her unborn baby.

"Exactly what I meant, attempted murder and assault," Law and Order replied, as he cuffed Flint. Law turned to one of the MPs. "Escort him to the cell and book him. There will be an attorney provided to him in the morning for his court-martial."

Flint was hauled off stunned by what was happening to him and half way to the on base jail cells, he broke down and started to rant that he's innocent of the charges and that it had to be her new boyfriend who did it!

Law and Order headed for Hawk's office to inform him of Flint's arrest and what was said by him. Needless to say, Hawk was not pleased that Flint was trying to put blame on his attack of Lady Jaye onto Bill, when the video evidence said otherwise and plus Jaye informed him that it was Flint who attacked her in her office, trying to get her to return to him and when she refused, he attacked her.

"I want guards on Lady Jaye. He will probably be released on bail in the morning after the court-martial." Hawk said.

**Chapter Seven is now done.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors' Note**: _Thank you to all who have reviewed and placed this story in their favorites. We appreciate it very much._

_So what will happen to Flint, will he finally get what he deserves or will he be set free to terrorize Lady Jaye and Wild Bill?_

_Now onto the next chapter of Cheater never wins._

Chapter Eight.

Alison was sitting in the hall outside the court-martial chamber next to her new fiancée and Doc who was keeping a close eye on her since she was not released from his medical care yet. She was nervous and in a lot of pain. She was also grieving for the loss of the child she didn't know she was carrying until it was too late. There were guards around her. She was doped up on pain meds and still had the IV shunt still in. She didn't notice the MP's start to bring Flint down the hall.

Flint saw her though and started to tell her that she'll be his again.

Wild Bill snapped, "Like hell, she is, Dash. If you don't notice the ring on her ring finger, she's my wife to be now, because you cheated on her and thus broke the two of you up, she is now with me, a man who respects and honors her instead of a man who beat her up," He looked at the MPs who were hauling him to the court room. "Get that low life loser in there."

They dragged him into the court room with him kicking and screaming that she'll be by his side by the time this is through.

Wild Bill looked at Alison. "Don't worry about him; I doubt the court will let him out on bail."

Lifeline looked at him. "With the assault on Jaye done here on the base, I seriously doubt that they will let him go without a steep bail."

It was about twenty minutes later; the MPs were hauling a crying Dash back out of the room to his cell. Hawk and Duke came out and looked at them both.

Hawk spoke, "They will be starting the trial in two hours. Our lawyer had demanded to get this over with fast and that Dash gets no bail whatsoever, because of his possibility of flight risk. They gave him a fifty million dollar bail which he can't really pay up,"

Alison smiled weakly, as Wild Bill smiled. "What did he do in there? Claim that I did the attack on her and blaming it on him?"

Duke looked at him and nodded. "When the charges were handed out to him, he immediately started to rant that Wild Bill is the one who did the attack on you. Sadly, his claims will be silenced when he sees the video that he was the only person who entered her office before she did and then seen leaving her office with a bloody lip from a good blow from Jaye's hand and plus that Jaye has revealed that it was him who attacked her."

"I just want to get this over and done with. Oh Hawk. My father is on his way. He's bringing his lawyer with him." Jaye told him.

"By the time, he gets here; I believe the trial will be over, I don't see the other side making any tries to slow everything down to where they could get here in time, Alison." Hawk said.

Alison nodded, "But I'm sure my dad will not be very happy with the court if his lawyer isn't allowed to ask him why?"

Hawk knew that was on the minds of everyone there, why did Flint do this to Lady Jaye. "That will probably be answered by him or at least he'll try to push it off on Bill who attacked you, not him, he was the ever devoted boyfriend before you dumped him for an abuser like Bill." Hawk stated.

"I am no woman beater, I never hit a woman unless it was unintentional, sir." Bill said.

"I know that, but Flint will try to turn the beating of Alison onto you," Duke replied.

"And the video and Jaye's words will come to haunt him as he thinks that Jaye still loves him and that this is nothing more then a summer time fling to show him how she felt with him cheating on her," Law said, as he walked over to them.

"How do you know that's what he thinks?" Bill asked.

"Well, I was in the room while he was speaking with his lawyer and he told him that he didn't attempt to kill or beat Jaye up, that it is her new boyfriend who did it because he is afraid of losing her back to him as she was returning to him." Law replied.

"That fucking lying stinking bastard! I would never beat Jaye up ever! I love her more then life itself! I would die first!" Bill roared in anger.

Alison looked at Law. "I do not ever want to return to him, he cheated on me with another woman, got her with child and after I told him over again that it was over between us, he flew into a rage and beat me up and killed my unborn baby!"

Law knew from the others that Jaye and Flint were a tight couple, they never thought they would break up but after he cheated on her, she broke it off for good and he kept on seeing her and thinking that they were getting back together, Law knew that Flint was not being reasonable when it came to Jaye herself. "Maybe he is mental?"

"We need to have him evaluated by Psyche Out ASAP." Hawk ordered. "We need him on this before Flint's lawyers own come in and testify that Dash is sane, when it is possible that he ain't."

"I doubt that they will even think of a mental defense, Hawk, but I do see your point, if Flint is mentally unstable at the time of the attack, he could be dishonorably discharged quite easily and yet, Jaye won't have to confront her attacker, but I feel that Jaye needs to confront him to make him see that he never had her in months, if he believes her." Doc said. "But I do think we need to get it done ASAP. I'll go get Psyche Out here immediately and get him into a room so we can put Flint there to talk to her about why he did such a thing to Lady Jaye."

It didn't take Doc too long to get Psyche Out there and in a private room with Flint inside the room. It was only fifteen minutes later, he stepped from the room and within the room, they could hear Flint screaming that Jaye is his girlfriend, she's still his before the door closed behind him.

"So what's the verdict?" asked Hawk.

"I won't declare my verdict of him till I am called, Hawk. I hope you understand." Psyche Out said.

"We understand," Hawk replied. He really wanted to know what his opinion is on Flint, but cause of the case being done at that time, if he told him, it would give Jaye's side too much evidence against Flint even though they don't really need it because of all the evidence they had collected over the years on him.

Jaye was hurting but most of those around her would not notice it. Doc, Lifeline and Wild Bill took notice of Jaye's behavior and they knew she was hurting.

"Sweetie, are you feeling okay? Maybe we should delay her testimony for another day?" asked Wild Bill.

Jaye snapped. "No, I want this done with as soon as possible! I'm just hurting because he hurt me so bad and I have no clue to why he would do such a thing to me. He had claimed to love me and yet he did this to me!"

Wild Bill took her into his arms. "I don't know either. But I won't let him do it again. He'll have to go through me first."

"Jaye if you are hurting it would be better to post pone it until tomorrow or the next day. He'll be in the brig so he won't be bothering you." Hawk told her gently.

"I know but I just want this whole thing over with as soon as possible," Jaye replied, looking at him.

"I agree with her, Hawk. The sooner the better, who knows he may con one of the guards to let him out and he comes after Jaye and seriously hurts her to the point he kills her," Wild Bill said.

"Very well, I'll see what I can do as in pushing the trial up an hour," Hawk replied, as he stepped into the room and spoke with the judges. He came out about ten minutes later. "They agreed to push up the trial. It will start in fifty minutes."

"Thank God!" Wild Bill said, as he wrapped his arm around Jaye and held her close to his chest. "Soon, my love, soon, he will be out of our lives forever,"

"I hope so," Jaye replied.

Fifty minutes came and the JAG representing Jaye stated the case to the court and proceeded to call witnesses. It was a long grueling hour before Lady Jaye was called to the stand.

"Tell me of your relationship with the defendant Dash Faireborn?" asked the JAG.

"He was my boyfriend up to four months ago, when I found him cheating on me with another woman who ended up pregnant with his child. I dumped him that day." Jaye said.

The JAG asked her more questions about the relationship and then the day that she started to let him back into her life.

"His mistress Angela Locksbury called me telling me that he was with her and various other stuff, he told me before that he dumped her to regain me in his life, but his mistress blew it out of the water by telling me that he was with her for lunch and when I asked him about it, he claimed he was with his mother, I knew that had to be another lie and I told him that I wanted nothing to do with him anymore but he didn't buy my words." Jaye said, keeping her eyes on the JAG.

"So he kept associating with you?"

"Yes, but I never considered him boyfriend material after that. I was through with him forever. I started to date another team member Wild Bill after that." Jaye said.

"And what was Dash's response to that?"

"He was not pleased with me. He told me that I was still his girlfriend and that I was the one now cheating on him. I set him straight by throwing him down to the ground with my foot to his neck and told him that we are no longer dating anymore since he was found out to have a pregnant mistress. I got up and walked away from him with him yelling at me that I'll be his once more," Jaye replied.

"And did he confront your new boyfriend at all that day?"

"Yes, though I did not see it. Bill came to the suite I shared with my best friend, Scarlett, with a split lip and a black eye." She answered. She saw Flint out of the corner of her eye and he was seething. She didn't care what he did as it was no longer any of her concern how he reacted to her anymore.

"What did your superior officer say about this?" asked the JAG.

"We reported what Flint did and learned that Flint had a record about an entire cabinet file full of reports from various team members about his behavior, from waking people up in the middle of the night with phone calls and harassing people but never once did his behavior go violent towards anyone till that day. All because I was not dating him anymore and that Wild Bill was my new boyfriend. I believed that he was jealous because he couldn't have me as his girlfriend anymore." Jaye said.

"The day of the attack, what happened?" The JAG asked.

Jaye breathed in and let out her breath. She told the court who attacked her and what was said as everyone knew Lady Jaye had a photographic memory and could tell them anything about what she had read over ten minutes ago.

The JAG held up a video tape in his hand. "I would like to present evidence #102 video surveillance of Lady Jaye's corridor before and after the attack."

"So entered," The judge spoke. Flint bent to his lawyer and started to whisper.

The JAG pushed play and showed the Judge and the defense attorney the video of Flint walking into Lady Jaye's office and a good looking Lady Jaye with no sign of any attack on her person and it was about ten minutes later before Flint was seen coming out of the room with a bloodied lip which he wiped with his hand before walking towards the camera and then out of view. Then, about ten minutes later, Duke was seen walking down the hallway and knocking on her door before slamming the door open and a few minutes later, Lifeline and his medical response team appeared in the corridor and then Duke stepping from the room and looked up at the camera and headed off as Lady Jaye was brought out on a gurney towards the medical center.

"That is all for the time being." The JAG replied.

Dash's lawyer stood up and looked at his paper. "My client said that you were the one who attacked your boyfriend that day and you're blaming it on him and the assault that my client did to you was really done by your boyfriend when he learned that you were pregnant correct?"

"That is another lie done by Dash. Dash is jealous that he doesn't have me in his life anymore and what's worse is that he attacked me as you saw on the video the only person who entered my office was Flint. I told him once again that he was not my boyfriend and he started to call me names as he was beating me up and I have a very, very good memory when it comes to this, sir." Lady Jaye replied. She did not like him very much. He is buying Dash's lies of her being his girlfriend and that Wild Bill was in fact was the one who did the attack on her.

The defense attorney tried to make it look like that she was covering up for her new boyfriend who did the deed and not Flint but Jaye stuck to her story and the defense attorney couldn't get her to admit that it was her new boyfriend who attacked her and not Dash. He gave up on trying to get her to admit that her boyfriend did it and ended his cross examination of her.

Jaye with the help of Lifeline and Doc got off the stand and walked out of the court room even though she was done testifying, the ordeal was hard for her. As she walked past Flint's table, he growled angrily at her and whispered, "_You will be mine when this is over with, I will have you in my life again, Alison,_"

Jaye heard the threat and turned to the JAG and informed him of his threat once again and that he said it just now. The JAG looked at Flint and then to the judges. "Your honors, could you please inform the defendant not to go about threatening the witness with threats?"

The main judge looked at Flint and glared at him. "If I hear that you threatened that woman or anyone else who is going to be testifying in this hearing, I'll have you removed from this room while people are testifying against you to where you can view the proceedings by a closed TV. Understand?"

"Yes sir," Dash said, with a lowered head.

Doc, Lifeline and Jaye sat down on the booth outside of the court room. Doc checked the IV and then looked at her. "I seriously doubt that Flint will get out of this very easily. The judges didn't take too well of his comment to you. I'm sure that the judges probably have made up their minds about what to do with Flint but they want to have everything on the table before they hand over their judgment on him,"

"I am one who doesn't like guns but I think for what Flint did, warrants the death penalty by firing squad." Lifeline replied.

"If he was in Cobra, that's what they would do, if he is found guilty, he would be put to death immediately, no chance of getting the verdict overturned or anything." Spoke a voice coming from the door. They turned to see it was Tomax who was standing there.

Jaye tried to stand up as Lifeline went to inject her with a pain killer. "It's been a long time Tomax." She said evenly. Doc gently pushed her back down into the chair so Lifeline could finish with the injection.

Tomax went to her side and kissed both of her cheeks. "I'm sorry; I wished that I was here to help protect you."

"Well, if everything goes smoothly, Flint will no longer be Mr. I'm above the law when he barges into your office now, you can have him arrested for harassment now," Jaye smiled.

Tomax smiled. "That will be a pleasure to finally get to call the police on him and have him tried in a court of law, we have so many videos of him barging into our office it could fill a bathroom tub to have him convicted oh so fast. We brought a few of them with us which we gave to the JAG. My brother is on the stand right now." As he sat down across from the threesome.

They all talked till Wild Bill came out and spoke, "Flint's taking the stand now,"

"Oh what will he try to say that I was beaten by you, Wild Bill?" asked Jaye.

"Probably, pretty lady," Wild Bill replied.

They stepped into the courtroom and heard Flint testify that he was no where near Jaye's office during the time of the attack, and when the JAG cross examined him stating that Hawk had stated that he saw you come down the stairs, he took note of the closing third floor door which led to Lady Jaye's office and that you had claimed to have got hit in the jaw by a recruit when Hawk asked the recruiting officer Beachhead about if you were there for morning workouts with the recruits you were not even there. Flint showed the court his temper right there stating that Hawk didn't ask the recruits themselves but Beach.

The JAG asked him. "So what you are saying is that your commanding officer is as you said . . . a fucking liar?"

Jaye looked over at Hawk as Flint spoke. Flint looked directly at Jaye so Wild Bill pulled her gently but tightly to him.

"Your honors, please tell the defendant to answer the question?" the JAG asked, noticing that Flint was not answering the question but glaring at a former witness in the galley. He stepped in view of Flint blocking the person in question from his line of sight.

The judges informed him if he didn't answer the question he would be found guilty of contempt of court.

Flint snarled. "Yes, I do."

Lady Jaye took note of Hawk's hand now it was in a tight fist. Hawk was not very pleased by how Flint called him a fucking liar to the court room.

"So you are informing the court that Hawk lied on the witness stand stating that you were not there with Beachhead tending to the new recruits?" The JAG asked.

Flint bit his lip. He knew that he was now caught in a lie about his superior officer. He had to continue the lies or be found guilty as he wanted to be free to go after Jaye again and make her see that he is the only man for her. "Yes,"

Hawk wanted so much to stand up and yell he's a liar that he concentrated on breathing instead. He swore that Flint if they didn't find him guilty would be demoted big time back to being a recruit under Beachhead and have him go through the ranks till he regains his rank again.

Lady Jaye laid her head on Wild Bill's shoulder as the drugs made her a little drowsy. She continued to watch the scene before her.

"And are you calling the recruiting officer, Beachhead, a liar as well Warrant Officer Faireborn?" The JAG prosecutor demanded.

"Yes," Flint said.

This time, no one could contain Beachhead's rage as he barked off that Flint was the lying sack of shit. It took the other Joes to get Beachhead to sit back down but Beachhead was fuming mad at Flint for calling him a liar on the stand.

The prosecutor asked. "Tell me what you witnessed on this video, Mr. Faireborn?" He replayed the video of him going into Lady Jaye's office very clean on his face and then he emerged from the room with a bloody lip.

"That wasn't me! I was no where near her!" Flint restated.

"Then, why was there your DNA markers coming out of her office? Law found blood droplets leading away from Lady Jaye's office to the staircase, the DNA expert had already stated that it was your DNA that was there and it was a fresh sample. How did your blood magically appear there when you claim that you were no where near that area?"

Flint shrugged. "Maybe Bill got some of my blood from the blood depository and dripped it along after he assaulted his girlfriend after she told him that she was with child."

The JAG looked at the judges. "That is all I have for now. I may want to examine him again."

The judges nodded and told Flint he could step down and return to his seat, which he did as he did so, he glared at Wild Bill and Jaye.

"The defense calls Psyche Out to the stand." Flint's JAG lawyer said. The entire room was quiet as Psyche Out came in and took his oath of telling the truth then set down. "You examined my client isn't that correct?"

"Yes."

"And what did you find?"

"I found that Flint is Narcissistic, has bouts of Mania, Depression and Delusions. He is suffering from Delusional Misidentification Syndrome, Erotomania and Violence, Pathological Love, Pathological Jealousy, Paraphilaticas. He suffers from hallucinations at times. And often has Violent Fantasies. He suffers from Anti-Social Personality Disorder." Psyche Out testified.

"So are you saying he is mentally ill?"

"To a certain extent, I have to recommend commitment."

"As in . . . what kind of commitment, Psyche Out," His lawyer asked.

"Placed in the care of a mental health facility for the rest of his life, I feel that he is a threat to anyone who he feels is between his object of his affection and himself, as he has shown this past month with the attack on Lady Jaye," Psyche Out said.

"But it wasn't Flint who attacked Lady Jaye," his lawyer stated.

"I saw the tape, spoke with Flint and then with Lady Jaye to know who attacked her and it was not her current boyfriend Wild Bill but her ex-boyfriend Flint. Flint pushed the fact that he attacked her out of his mind because to him he didn't but the evidence proved otherwise as well as the words from Lady Jaye herself," Psyche Out stated.

"Is that your opinion or that of a woman who doesn't really remember who attacked her and blaming it on her ex when it was her current boyfriend?" the lawyer asked.

"Lady Jaye is known for her honesty and her photographic memory. I asked her a few hours after the assault and she told me that it was Flint who attacked her and killed her unborn baby." Psyche Out replied, looking towards Flint, to see the man looking defiantly towards him, glaring at him with an evil look. Psyche Out knew Flint was a dangerous man on base and now that he was called mental, he was pissed off to say the least.

"But she was drugged up, how could she remember so clearly an incident a few hours before?" he asked.

"She has a photographic memory; everyone knows that, here on the base." Psyche Out replied.

"That is all I have for this witness." Flint's lawyer said, returning to his seat.

The prosecutor stood up and asked, "How dangerous is Flint to remain a member of the G.I. Joe terroristic task force and be in the military?"

"Very dangerous to his teammates and to anyone else around him for he could snap and murder everyone who he thinks is a threat to himself or to the one he cares about," Psyche Out replied.

"What would be your recommendation in handling Flint?"

"Immediate dishonorable discharge and banning him from owning any weapons for life," Psyche Out stated.

That comment got Flint riled and he roared his anger at him from his place while his lawyer tried to get him to sit down and shut up. It took three MPs to get him seated once again and quieted down.

"That's all I have to ask of this witness," the JAG stated, as he sat down.

The judges allowed Psyche Out to step down, which he did and walked past Jaye and smiled to her because his testimony sealed Flint's military career's coffin shut, Flint would not be allowed to remain in the military now.

"Thank you," Wild Bill whispered, as Psyche Out smiled as he walked out of the room.

"We will take the evidence we heard into the chambers and we will return with a verdict shortly." The judges said, as they left the court room for their chamber to talk this case out and to give their verdict in it.

Lady Jaye shook slightly with nervousness and the sudden outburst of Flint frightened her. She felt Wild Bill's eyes on her. "I'm just spooked, that's all. He screamed at me while he was attacking me, he looked like a dog on rabies, foaming at the mouth as he yelled at me."

Wild Bill felt her shiver underneath him and he held her close to him as they waited for the judges to return to the court room with their verdict on Flint.

It was less than an hour when they came back with their verdict. Jaye was tense as she anxiously waited for the verdict.

"Would Mr. Faireborn please stand and hear the judgment of this court?" spoke the main judge. Flint and his attorney stood up to hear the judgment. Everyone in the courtroom held their breaths waiting for the verdict that would seal Flint's military career for good. "We find the defendant Warrant Officer Dash Faireborn . . . guilty on all charges. Sentence is life in prison with no chance of parole. Mr. Faireborn, you are hereby stripped of all rank, and privileges associated with said rank. You are hereby dishonorably discharged from the military as of today. With being dishonorably discharged from the military, that revokes all military benefits including medical care and the veteran's home for when you are older. You are hereby placed on the No Fly list for your terroristic behavior; you are no longer able to have a firearm legally. You are no longer a member of the anti-terroristic task force G.I. Joe."

The courtroom erupted in loud cheers of joys as Flint slumped in his chair dejected as he got the verdict that he didn't really expect to hear – he thought his lies were good enough to set him free to get Lady Jaye back into his life again but now the truth hit him hard as a rock as he started to weep as the MPs started to haul him away to the military federal prison where he would be staying for the rest of his natural life.

"It's over, Alison. Flint is no longer a member of the team and no longer able to hurt you or anyone else for the rest of his natural life. You are free from him," Wild Bill said. "And now we can plan our marriage without him wreaking it,"

Alison looked at him and smiled. "Yes we can. I'm looking forward to it."

**Chapter Eight is now done. The epilogue is next.**


	9. Epilogue

**Authors' Note**: _Thank you to all who have reviewed and placed this story in their favorites. We appreciate it very much._

_So what will happen to Flint, will he finally get what he deserves or will he be set free to terrorize Lady Jaye and Wild Bill?_

_Now onto the next chapter of Cheater never wins._

**Epilogue of Cheater never wins.**

It was a long two weeks, but two weddings went off great for Bill's family and then for Alison's family and the last one was on the base where they got a military wedding.

Pop! The cork from the champagne flew out of the bottle to the cheers of the Joes as Duke poured champagne into the glasses of Wild Bill and Lady Jaye. The Joes were all in their finest clothes to bear witness to their on base wedding. Hawk came by and sat next to Wild Bill and Jaye. "I have some news about Flint."

Wild Bill looked at Jaye as he held her hand. "What is the news?"

"Somehow, Dash found out about your wedding here at the base and he tried to make an escape from prison to come here to kidnap you to convince you that you are his girlfriend still." Hawk said.

"Oh good lord," cried Alison, leaning her head against Wild Bill's chest.

"He didn't escape did he?" asked Wild Bill.

"No, the guards caught him and he refused to stop by their command, they gave him a warning shot and he refused to stop for that. They had to use lethal force and they killed him." Hawk replied.

Jaye gasped. She had never wanted him dead. "I never wanted him dead,"

"I know, sweetie. Neither did I." Wild Bill whispered, as he stroked her veiled hair.

"If he had listened to them instead of continuing on and dropped to the ground and gave up, they would have just thrown him in solitary confinement for a month. Flint was always a hardhead about obeying a command from someone who he considers a low ranked officer," Duke said.

"That's true." Jaye said nodding.

"But the only thing we now have to worry about is our home," Wild Bill replied. "I want to get my old home up and running again. I'm sure that my brother won't mind tending cattle for me while I'm in active duty till I retire,"

Duke looked at Wild Bill and laughed. "Sorry, I just don't see you as a cattle baron, Wild Bill."

"Well, my grandfather raised cattle as did my dad. It's in the blood, Duke." Wild Bill said.

"As long as we have horses too I'm just fine with it." Jaye said.

"Of course, we will have horses, little lady. You can't wrangle a cow with a jeep and be able to turn on a dime like a horse can," Wild Bill replied, with a smile on his face.

"True." Alison said. Their song came on. "Bill lets dance." She said. Her eyes for the first time in a long time showed a peace and were mostly worry free.

He stood up and held out his hand, which she took as he escorted her to the dance floor and did the Texas two-step with her, much to the surprise of the others on the dance floor as they never saw Wild Bill dance before and they probably figured it would be a hold close to Lady Jaye, but they were doing a fast Texas two-step and people stopped dancing and watched as they danced around the floor.

It was after their dance was done; Hawk stepped up to the mike and tapped it. "Ladies and gents, I think it is time to give these two their honeymoon gift from the entire base. William, Alison, please open it and see where you go." Hawk handed them a strange manila envelope that said travel plans.

William opened the envelope and pulled out a hotel reservation at The Royal Hawaiian right on Waikiki Beach on the island of Oahu for ten days and nine nights. He looked up at Hawk. "How did you guys pay for this?"

"Well, everyone chipped in twenty dollars each, you know how many people that is on the base, we got enough money to really cover your honeymoon and be able to let you two go for ten days. My daughter Biancia did the reservations for the hotel and the twins helped out with the loan of their own personal plane and pilots for the trip, they'll be staying there waiting for you two to return to the mainland after ten days are over. They wanted to help you two out since they did helped us nail Flint to the wall after years of him tortmenting them, they were able to get justice as well." Hawk replied.

"That is really kind of them to do that for us," spoke Alison.

"Well, Xamot is just very happy that you have a good, honest man in your life one that respects and honors the ground you walk on, Alison." Spoke Biancia, as she walked up to them.

"So your dad has accepted you working for them?" Alison asked.

"It was after they testified, I told dad that I worked for them and bore witness to many incidents with Flint barging within their office making a scene with them and that they had quit Cobra three years before I even met them at the coffee shop and found them charming and very good tippers so I started to learn how to save money and which stocks to put money in for the best earn of money back. They gave me monetary advice and I kept them in coffee as they sat there to warm up for the day or just to get away from the office to distress or get some peace from a possible Flint barge, as they say. I knew dad had a member named Flint but I didn't know it was '_him_' till I saw him emerging from the elevator and I hid under my desk till he left," Biancia stated.

Alison hugged Biancia. "I'm glad it's over for all of us."

She returned the hug. "I was getting to the point where I started to dread coming to work in fear that I was going to be seen by Flint and have him inform my dad that I am working for the twins before I was able to tell him about it. I wouldn't have taken the job if my guts told me that they were lying about not being in Cobra anymore,"

"I'm sorry, Binks," Alison said, looking at her.

Binks just waved her hand. "It's over and my dad accepts that I am working for them and that they told him months ago that they had quit Cobra three years before I even became a friend or an employee of theirs. But Flint would have blown it out of shape and made dad angry with me if he had known."

"That is so true, Flint would have made it out to be that you were a traitor and telling Joe secrets to them, when you probably don't even know anything about the Joes," Wild Bill stated, as he went to Alison's side.

"I didn't even know any so that is a moot point for Flint, hope he rots in prison," Binks snapped angrily.

"Well, he's dead and buried." Alison said. Binks looked at her curiously. "Binks, he tried to escape from prison to come here and kidnap me to make me see that I am still his girlfriend, the guard warned him with a warning shot and a yell, but he refused to listen and they used lethal force with him."

"Good riddance to bad rubbish, I say. The twins will be thrilled with this news. But has anyone told '_her_' about his death," Binks asked.

Alison knew who she meant by _her_. "Not that I am aware of, but she probably will get a notification in the mail from them about his passing after all, from what I heard, she demanded that he marry her while he was in prison before the kid was born and he did marry her so the kid will have Faireborn as his or her last name,"

"Why would anyone want to marry someone in prison?" Biancia said.

"I don't know but she was probably fed a lie by him stating that this was only a few years in prison and he'll be out on bail as he will be appealing his sentence to get it overturned. From what I heard, he was appealing the sentence stating that the evidence against him was faked as he was no where near Jaye's office and that Cobra has a master of disguise by the name of Zartan who posed as him to beat his girlfriend up even though he married Angela in prison, he kept on believing that Jaye was still his girlfriend and Angela was just a mistress not his wife," Duke stated.

Binks shuddered. "He is delusional. Good thing, he is dead. Because now, everyone can live their own life without fear of him calling them up in the middle of the night demanding to know where they are and what they are doing."

Alison leaned against Bill, her wedding dress hiding his feet. "Well you know what they say don't you?"

Wild Bill looked at her and smiled. "I think we will be living in peace without the constant torture from him, pretty lady of mine and I think we can work on us while we're on our honeymoon."

Alison smiled as she looked at him. '_At long last, I have a man who loves me and only me,_'

William knew she was happy. "The plane that the twins have loaned to us will be ready to go tomorrow morning and we will get to Hawaii about 2pm if we leave about 8am, so want to ditch the party and head for the apartment and get a bit of a head start on our honeymoon?"

She looked up at him with a brilliant smile. "You just read my mind cowboy."

"We did everything that we did as in have the first dance, cut the cake, throw the garter belt, I think we can sneak out of here without them knowing that we're leaving," William said, with a smile on his face.

"Think we can actually slip out of here without them knowing?" Alison asked.

"Well, we can always use this smoke bomb to distract people while we slip out of here," Wild Bill said, as he produced a smoke bomb.

"Where did you get that?" Alison whispered.

"Shipwreck," Wild Bill replied. He placed it under the table and got it going as the smoke billowed out and as everyone got distracted by that. Wild Bill and Lady Jaye slipped away and rushed for her truck which they both noted was covered in _Just Married!_ signs and a trail of empty soda cans.

Jaye laughed. "I think they set us up."

"I believe you may be right but this is typical for weddings as the horse drawn carriage for both of our weddings with our folks got tagged with soda cans and statements of our marriage. But I don't see them looking in our direction, lets go before they make us stay longer and delay our personal time," Wild Bill said, as he glanced back to the tent to see no one looking in their directions.

Jaye looked and noticed Hawk and Duke looking in their direction and they both nodded and she smiled and waved before they both darted into the truck and drove away minus the sounds of the cans as they were left behind by a quick cut by Wild Bill's pocket knife.

They reached the apartment in good time, with people on the road honking their horns and smiling at them as they passed them. William helped his lovely wife out of the passenger seat and they headed for their apartment with her opening the door up and he lifting her up into his arms and crossing the threshold with her before kicking the door shut with his foot.

As soon as the door closed behind him, she started to kiss him immediately. Her hands started to unbutton his uniform as his hands unzipped her out of her wedding dress and once it fell to the floor, he hoisted her up into his arms and carried her to the bedroom where the rest of their clothes came off and the honeymoon began.

Meanwhile back at the base, some of the Joes started to look around and noticed that Jaye and Bill were gone. Only two Joes smiled and informed the team that the smoke diversion was Jaye and Bill's way of sneaking off base to start their honeymoon early. Everyone knew that they were going to be one of the hotter couples on the base; they had caught Duke and Scarlett kissing passionately wherever they could and when possible. But everyone knew that Bill and Jaye were devoted to each other now and that they could be serious with each other knowing that they didn't have to worry about anyone trying to break them up anymore.

Duke raised his champagne glass and spoke, "To Lady Jaye and Wild Bill, may their lives be full of love and adventure!"

Everyone raised their glasses and toasted the happy couple who was not there and then, one of them yelled, "YO JOE!" which got the whole tent cheering their battle cry.

**This story is now completed.**


End file.
